Lucidité
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: "Je ne suis pas un martyr et je fonce droit dans le mur", tels sont les mots de Draco Malfoy -dît Black- lycéen de dix-sept à l'arrogance dérangeante et à la fierté légendaire. Vu à travers ses yeux et ceux de ses proches, découvrez qui il est.
1. Je suis un paradoxe

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages pour la plupart ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour cela.

_**Auteur :**_ Mary J. Anna.

_**Résumé complet :**_ Univers Alternatif - "Je ne suis pas un martyr et je fonce droit dans le mur", tels sont les mots de Draco Malfoy -dît Black- lycéen de dix-sept à l'arrogance dérangeante et à la fierté légendaire. Riche, cruel et antipathique aux yeux du monde, juste, fidèle et franc aux yeux de ses proches. Entre son moi-publique et qui il est réellement, saura-t-il encore faire la différence ? Et qui est donc sa mystèrieuse petite amie que personne n'a jamais vu ? Et pourquoi donc son meilleur ami la déteste-t- elle avec tant de hargne ? Vu à travers ses yeux et ceux de ses proches, découvrez qui est l'héritier des Malfoy.

**_Couple : _**DM/OC, BZDM, HPDM, BZTN, PP/OC.

_**Genre : **_Drama, horror, crime, suspence, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, humor (noir l'humour), vous l'aurez compris, un peu de tout mais sombre dans l'ensemble.

_**Rating :**_ M et amplement justifié. Violences, insultes, crimes, sexes, une fanfiction sombre, très sombre. On est pas chez les bisounours, les amis. Présence de relations homosexuelles, hétérosexuelles, de drogues et d'alcool. Déconseillé aux moins de dix-huit ans, juste déconseillé parce que je juge que l'écrit n'est pas aussi marquant que l'image.

_**Postage :**_ Un chapitre par semaine, jour aléatoire, cela dépendra de mon temps libre, la fic étant déjà finie je ne devrais jamais avoir vraiment de retard mais je préfère ne pas donner de jour précis. Les chapitres feront entre quatre et dix pages (word, hein), la première partie en compte douze (sans compter le prologue), la seconde treize (plus un prologue et un épilogue).

**_A propos :_** J'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a deux ans, je l'ai fini il y a un an et aujourd'hui je me décide à la poster comme cadeau d'adieu à ce site. Elle fait près de deux cent pages et est en deux parties. Si vous vous attendez à une romance vous vous trompez, il y aura bien des histoires d'amours mais elles sont secondaires. Draco Malfoy est le personnage principal, l'histoire tourne principalement autour de lui.

**_Note d'une déserteuse à ses compatriotes : _**Je me disais que je pouvais pas partir comme ça, j'ai claqué la porte si vite, sur un coup de tête et puis je suis retombée sur cette fic que j'avais gardé au creux de moi sans jamais la montrer parce que je la trouvais trop dure, trop étrange pour ce site, trop compliquée aussi parfois, mais que j'aimais, que j'aime encore, parce que c'est la première pour laquelle je m'étais autant donnée. J'ai dit que l'art ne se vendait et que pour moi écrire c'était de l'art, alors aujourd'hui je vous offre mes mots en toute simplicité.

**ATTENTION ! **Je ne reprends pas mes autres fics, ceci est un cadeau d'adieu que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, il n'y aura pas de nouvelles fics de moi, peut être un OS à la rigueur mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite de "Don du ciel ?", "Confessions" ou "Requiem for a dream".

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucidité<strong>

Prologue

_Je suis un paradoxe_

Il est trois heures du matin et je suis dehors. Seul sur le balcon en caleçon. Frissonnant de froid et fumant pour tromper l'ennui. Je suis cet homme que tout le monde déteste et jalouse en même temps. Celui qui arrive au lycée habillé avec classe, entendant au passage les commentaires des autres qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Mélange d'horreur, d'admiration et de fascination.

Celui qui s'adosse à un mur, regarde toutes les personnes alentour sans les voir et tape la bise à une centaine d'entre eux pour finir par rentrer dans le lycée avec une seule personne. La seule dont il connaît le nom et est heureux de voir.

Je suis celui qui se trouvera une fille bien avec qui il n'aura pas à promettre quoi que ce soit pour le garder. Celui qui se détruira parce qu'être heureux n'est concept.

Je suis haïssable. Sûr de moi en façade. Ravagé par le doute au fond de moi. Les autres je les phrase fétiche : soit fier, garde la tête haute et tu seras grand, beau, fier et classe quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu portes et quelque soit ton physique. Je suis blasé mais c'est notre époque qui veut cela. Et pourtant je veux croire. L'espoir retourne mes entrailles. Je suis jeune, beau et inconscient.

C'est l'après-midi et l'été n'est pas encore mort. Je plonge dans la piscine puis dans ce regard si différent au mien. On s'embrasse et c'est comme si rien ne se passait. On s'en fout. Cela ne signifie rien. Ce n'est rien. On se connaît par cœur. Peut être trop. J'ai une copine mais l'embrasser lui ce n'est pas pareil. Parce qu'on s'embrasse depuis toujours comme on se dit bonjour.

Avant on trouvait du réconfort dans ce geste. Maintenant, juste la conviction que l'espoir existe encore. Le soleil se réfléchi sur nos peaux nues. Sur mes cheveux mouillés et trop pâles. Sur ses yeux noirs devenus ternes à force de toujours voir la même chose. Lui aussi à une copine et même plusieurs.

Et moi je suis le connard avec qui il les trompe toutes parce qu'au fond je suis le seul à avoir une place dans son cœur, même si ce n'est définitivement pas celle qu'elles désirent. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Je suis juste son meilleur ami, son frère d'âme et c'est déjà infiniment plus que tout ce qu'elles pourraient avoir. Parce qu'il n'est fidèle qu'au lien du temps. Pas moi.

Je ne suis fidèle à personne. En revanche, trop franc pour trahir qui que ce soit. C'est mon pire défaut et ma meilleure qualité.

C'est l'aube et le soleil se lève. L'été est mort et dans ses bras il revit. Je me tourne vers elle et sa beauté innocente m'assaille. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et je suis happé par l'ambre dorée qui y brûle.

Tant de sentiments dans ce regard passionné. Et je suis crucifié par celui-ci qui semble me dire : la vie a un sens. Et j'y crois. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que je crois à cette chimère qui prend chaque jour un peu plus corps. Juste un souffle, un murmure, une phrase : « Tu as bien dormi, Black ? ».

Je hoche la tête lentement. Black. Un surnom, un euphémisme. Je suis pessimiste et Death m'aurait sûrement mieux convenu. Mais elle m'appelle Black parce qu'au fond c'est peut être ce qui se rapproche le plus de moi.

Je m'appelle Draco. Un prénom de gamin qui se veut effrayant. Je n'en suis pas un. Fin de l'histoire. Ce prénom je l'ai rayé de mon existence, même s'il surgit parfois au détour d'un couloir dans la bouche d'une vague connaissance ou lors d'examens dont je me fiche éperdument mais que j'aurais tout de même. Vous croyez peut être que je vais vous dire par quelles épreuves je suis passé pour en arriver là ? Raté. Je ne suis pas un martyr et je fonce droit dans le mur.

Parfois je suis comme ces tout jeunes chiots qui font n'importe quoi et font le désespoir de leurs maîtres. En l'occurrence, celui de mes parents. Je peux passer mes journées à boire, fumer et me défoncer. Je suis empli de paradoxe. Parfois je suis d'un calme et d'une retenue exemplaire. Surtout avec elle. Je me fiche de l'avis des autres. Sauf du sien.

Depuis des mois ma vie va au même rythme que la sienne. Des mois que mon côté lisse et sage prend le dessus. Mais l'autre partie de moi n'abandonnera jamais. Je suis autodestructeur. Une bombe à retardement pouvant exploser à tout moment. Je suis heureux et une partie de moi rêve secrètement d'assassiner ce bonheur, de le tuer dans l'œuf.

Cette partie qui se complaît dans le malheur. Qui se repaît de mes peurs. Mes pleurs. Je n'y peux rien, cela fait parti de la nature humaine.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Je vais poster le premier chapitre dans quelques heures, le prologue étant court pour que vous puissiez vous faire une meilleure idée. _

Mary J. Anna.


	2. Premier verre, première ivresse

**_Note de la raison à l'idiotie : _**Hier tu étais heureuse et fière, aujourd'hui tu te rends compte qu'on ne riait pas avec toi mais de toi. (Une phrase que j'avais envie de dire)

**_Note juste entre nous : _**Chose promise, chose faite : voici le premier chapitre de Lucidité. Je vous en prie entrez, promis ce chapitre ne mord pas. Pas encore. Et comme c'est ma dernière fic, je me lâche donc à chaque chapitre vous aurez une information personnelle sur moi.

**JE MEDITAIS DANS LE VENTRE DE MA MERE. **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucidité<strong>

Chapitre un

_Premier verre, première ivresse_

J'arrive devant l'immeuble immense. La haine me serre le ventre. J'entre et prend l'ascenseur. Il monte puis s'arrête au cinquième étage. Je descends et m'assoie dans la salle d'attente. Je suis pile à l'heure. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, une femme m'appelle.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Elle est vieille et a un horrible accent russe. Je me lève et elle me tend sa main fripée. Je la serre sans grande conviction puis la suis jusque dans une pièce où trône un bureau avec deux chaises face à face. Elle se place derrière son bureau et je m'assoie face à elle. Elle me fait un sourire auquel je ne réponds pas.

« Bonjour Draco. Je m'appelle Svetlana Mitrovsky. »

Mon silence est éloquent. Je ne veux pas être ici et elle le sait.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Mes parents pensent que je suis cinglé et préfère que vous en jugiez par vous même avant de me prendre un abonnement à l'asile. »

Mon ton est cassant. Ma voix emplie de mépris. Mes bonnes manières se sont fait la malle le jour où j'ai compris à quel point elles étaient hypocrites. Je suis un connard. Je le sais. Je l'assume.

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Disons que vos parents s'inquiètent pour vous et pensent que vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Je suis là pour vous aidez, Draco. Pas pour vous jugez. Parlez-moi de vous.

- Bien. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en Terminale. »

Si elle croit que je vais me confier à elle, la vieille peau, elle rêve. Et qu'elle ne me parle pas du secret professionnel. Je sais très bien qu'à peine cette porte franchit, tout ce que j'aurais dit sera apporté sur un plateau à mes parents, avides de découvrir que, oui, je suis bien mentalement dérangé.

« Tout cela je le sais déjà. Je pensais à des choses plus personnelles.

- J'ai un chien qui s'appelle Lance. »

Elle semble attendre que je développe et moi je ne dis plus rien. Je me perds dans mes pensées. Ses questions me prennent la tête. Et j'ai envie d'une cigarette et d'être avec elle. Mon mutisme fini par avoir raison de sa patience.

« Draco, je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Vous n'avez pas à me parler des choses dont vous ne voulez pas discuter. Je veux juste en apprendre plus sur vous.

- Et moi je veux partir d'ici. Vous voyez on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. »

Je lui adresse un sourire hypocrite. 1-0. C'est moi qui mène. La vie est un jeu. Et je n'ai jamais aimé perdre. Dommage pour elle, elle ne semble pas très compétitive.

« Bien je crois que je peux ajouter « comportement asocial » à votre dossier »

Je manque de m'étrangler. Pardon ? 1-1. Je le concède c'est de bonne guerre. Finalement, elle semble avoir de la ressource la vieille. Le jeu pourrait être intéressant. Je me repositionne sur mon siège et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je crois que mon répertoire téléphonique vous dément. Avoir deux cents numéros ce n'est pas franchement ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « comportement asocial ».

2-1. Je l'ai déstabilisé et elle sait que je le sais. Elle baisse le regard et je sais que j'ai gagné. 3-1. C'est un beau score et un sourire victorieux s'étale sur mes lèvres. Pendant tout le reste de l'heure nous ne décrochons pas un mot. Je savoure ma victoire sur cette femme aux diplômes des meilleures facultés de psychologie. Mon esprit vagabonde et je pense à l'appeler pour lui parler de cet entretien.

Puis elle se lève et me tend la main, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres fuchsia trop maquillées. Qu'est ce qui lui prend bordel ? Je lui serre la main. Un mauvais pressentiment me prend aux tripes.

« Cette séance a été extrêmement enrichissante. Votre comportement m'en apprend plus sur vous que vous ne le pensez, Draco. »

3-2. Je serre les dents. Pressentiment vérifié. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'elle m'assène le coup final.

« A la semaine prochaine, Monsieur Malfoy. »

3-3. Égalité. C'est officiel la guerre est lancée. Prenez les paris, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

><p>« Tu sais, Black, tes parents ont peut être réellement envie de t'aider. Et puis laisse-lui une chance à cette psy. »<p>

Il est dix heures du soir et je suis dans ma chambre. Allongé sur mon lit double trop grand, en sous-vêtements. Le téléphone sans fil de la maison dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Au bout du fil mon ami, Blaise.

« Je t'en prie. Mes parents savent à peine la date de mon anniversaire. Et cette psy m'inspire tout sauf confiance.

- Arrête d'être aussi paranoïaque. Pas besoin de tout lui dire mais parle lui un peu.

- Blaise, mon cher, tu es trop naïf. Tu connais mon mode de vie. Mes vices. Mes addictions. Mes défauts et mes qualités. Si je n'étais pas autant paranoïaque, je ne serais plus le même. Ma vie serait différente. Je ne serais peut être pas aussi heureux. Ma paranoïa est ma meilleure arme de défense. C'est elle qui me permet de tout analyser, tout voir et comprendre.

On m'admire, on m'adule. On me hait, on me critique. On tente par tous les moyens de me faire descendre d'un piédestal sur lequel je ne suis pas. On ne me comprend pas. Je ne les comprends pas. Ma vie paraît-elle à ce point enviable pour que beaucoup tentent de la détruire ?

Oui. Je ne vais pas être modeste. J'ai dix-sept ans, une scolarité parfaite en tout point, les meilleures écoles me réclament. J'ai peu d'amis mais ils me seront fidèles jusqu'à la mort. De l'argent. Une beauté naturelle qui me confère un pouvoir sur les femmes. Et je l'ai elle. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin, tu connais l'histoire. Cela fait des mois que mes yeux, ma voix, mes gestes, me trahissent.

Je l'aime d'un amour pur qui ne me ressemble pas. Et je rayonne littéralement d'un bonheur sans équivoque. En tout cas en apparence. Et tu le sais. Si on gratte un peu sous la surface, la réalité est tout autre. Sur mes bulletins les commentaires se suivent et se ressemblent. Excellent élève mais dont on doute de la motivation.

Mon argent remplace tout l'amour que mes parents n'ont jamais su me donner. Et mon penchant pour l'autodestruction réduit à néant tout espoir de bonheur à long terme. Il paraît que j'ai tout pour être heureux. Je le suis mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un sursis. Je ne suis pas pessimiste, juste lucide. Ne soit pas surpris, on m'appelle Black. Je verrais toujours les ombres au tableau. Et je me sentirais toujours obligé de tout gâcher.

J'ai peur de tout perdre parce que justement j'en ai trop. Le bonheur m'effraie et me grise. Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'y ai gouté, j'en ai fait une overdose. Je suis un drogué. Ma drogue est le bonheur. Elle me donne un sentiment d'épanouissement incomparable. L'impression de voler. Je plane et pense que jamais je ne tomberais. La chute est d'autant plus dure car imprévisible.

C'est une lente descente aux enfers. Tout me paraît glauque. Et je le suis. J'ai des envies de sang et de mort. La mienne. Le bonheur est la pire des drogues car ses effets sont réels. Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. La pire parce qu'on sait que la descente est inéluctable. Chacun a droit à sa part de bonheur. Et voler celle des autres et un crime abominable. »

Il se tait et j'en profite pour tirer sur ma cigarette à demi consumée. Il se racle la gorge et je sais que cette fois ces paroles ne seront pas aussi légères.

« Arrête de penser à la chute. Tu te gâches le meilleur. Tu l'as toujours fait. Mais tu as changé. Alors accepte d'être heureux sans te prendre la tête. Depuis que tu es avec elle, tu t'accroches. Tu as raison. Je connais l'histoire. Des mois que tes yeux me la racontent. L'amour, le vrai. Tu ne sors plus le soir, même tes fréquentations ont changées. »

Il se tait attendant une réponse qui ne viendra pas.

« Par contre, je vais devoir te laisser. Mes amis viennent d'arriver et on doit aller à une fête chez ma copine numéro trois. Je t'embrasse. Et Black, mec, fais moi plaisir, profite de ton bonheur. »

Je prononce un « Bye, amuse-toi bien. » et raccroche. Je repense à mes fréquentations d'avant. A ces pétasses de banlieue avec qui je suis sorti par jeu. C'est toujours la même chose. Une fille sortie de nulle part attiré par l'éclat de ma montre de luxe. Elle croit que je vais entretenir ses goûts de luxe et tomber amoureux d'elle.

Elle pense aussi qu'elle n'aura pas à baiser et s'imagine déjà s'en vanter devant ses potes parce que, selon elle, je suis trop con. J'irais passer un week-end à Los Angeles. Elle viendra me chercher à l'aéroport et quand je lui demanderais où est sa voiture, elle prétendra être venu en taxi. Elle se penchera pour m'embrasser et un ticket de métro tombera de sa poche.

Je sortirais ma carte de crédit platine pour m'acheter un coca et elle ouvrira de grands yeux, et on rentrera dans un taxi que je payerai. Puis quand j'en aurais assez, je la jetterais comme un malpropre. Et elle se sentira conne. Je ne lui ai rien offert. Je l'ai même baisé. Elle retournera dans sa banlieue la tête basse.

Et puis, il y a les deux cents numéros de mon répertoire. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que j'ai un deuxième portable avec un autre numéro que je ne quitte jamais. Sur celui-ci, il y a quatre ou cinq numéros à tout casser. Donc revenons à ces deux cent numéros. Mes prétendus amis. De nouveaux bourgeois mal dégrossis.

Je les choisis au hasard puis les emmène partout avec moi comme un nouveau sac Chanel. Quand mes vrais amis me voient avec elle, ils ricanent intérieurement : « Tiens, Black a trouvé sa nouvelle victime. ». Je traîne celle-ci avec moi dans les fêtes les plus huppées. Elle touche du doigt son rêve : être quelqu'un. On va manger dans des restaurants chics.

Elle me raconte sa vie que je balance aux pires langues de pute de la ville. Je me rapproche d'elle. Et ma vie l'a fait rêver. Elle est heureuse et balance un soir étourdiment à sa mère : « Tu sais, je suis ami avec Draco Malfoy. ». La mère, femme au foyer depuis son mariage, connaît mon nom de famille pour l'avoir vu dans de nombreux magazines. Parce que mon père fait parti des gens importants.

Celle-ci exhorte son enfant de m'inviter en grandes pompes. Elle invite toutes ses amies et leur annonce que je vais venir, que son gosse est ami avec moi. Et ses amies en sont malades de jalousie. La fête arrive. Et moi je suis systématiquement en retard. Je suis habillé de façon indécente. Je bois du champagne et gueule d'une voix snob qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que de la bière.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'en boire des litres directement au goulot. Je demande où est le caviar et m'insurge quand j'apprends qu'il n'y en a pas. Je fais semblant d'être ivre et embrasse toutes les femmes mariées présentes qui me regardent avec envie. Je me mets à danser sur les tables en insultant tous les invités.

Vers minuit, j'annonce que cette fête est d'un ennui mortel et pars avec quelques bouteilles de champagnes. Le lendemain, mon soit disant ami est privé de tout contact avec l'extérieur pour les six mois à venir. Parce qu'il a bafoué l'honneur de la famille. Et qu'il a soit disant de mauvaises fréquentations. Je n'y peux rien.

J'aime martyriser les bourgeois. C'est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle. Ils me dégoutent à se sentir importants alors qu'avec juste le prix de l'appartement de mes parents je pourrais m'acheter leur vie minable.

Mais j'ai changé. Pour elle ? Non. Grâce à elle. J'ai arrêté une à une chacune de mes sales manies. Il n'en subsiste plus qu'une : fumer. Mon ancien mode de vie me dégoute, alors que je le chérissais tant. Avant. Parfois, mes vieux démons me hantent. J'ai envie de recommencer. Je dois recommencer. Et puis, je repense à elle. L'envie disparaît.

Elle. Un ange descendu du ciel pour me réapprendre la vie, Pour lui donner la saveur du bonheur. De l'amour partagé qui ravage tout mon être. Je ne suis plus le même. Je ne le serais plus jamais. Eden. Son prénom ne lui va que trop bien. Elle apaise mes doutes et mes peurs, sèche mes larmes. Nous étions destinés à être ensemble. Et notre union si parfaite me donne la nausée.

L'amour, je le hais. Je ne supporte pas la vue de ces couples charmants qui se tiennent par la main. Je les déteste. L'amour est un sentiment surfait. Personne ne sait le décrire. La preuve, à chaque fois que l'on demande comment on fait pour savoir si on aime, la réponse est toujours la même : tu le sais, c'est tout.

Dans ces conditions, on peut dire que l'on aime n'importe qui sincèrement à force d'essayer de s'en persuader soi-même. Non. Aimer ce n'est pas juste ça. C'est voir sa vision des moments antérieurs à cet amour changer du tout au tout. C'est voir dans chacun de ses gestes et paroles qui nous avaient parus anodins sur l'instant, une preuve de l'amour que l'autre commençait à nourrir pour soi.

C'est tellement fort. Imprévisible. Ça te prend aux tripes et ça te secoue encore plus que le Space Mountain. C'est croire que c'est le bon. L'accord parfait. J'ai beau tourner l'amour en dérision, je le ressens. Et j'aime ça autant que ça me fait rire. C'est tellement ridicule, tellement risible. Moi qui hais tant ce sentiment : je suis tombé amoureux un soir de printemps.

J'avais amené mon nouvel « ami » à une fête sans intérêt où l'alcool coulait à flot. Elle était là. Seule. Assise au bar, une coupe de champagne à la main. Je m'étais assis à ses côtés et avait commandé un verre de vodka. Elle s'était tournée vers moi. Ses yeux ambrés s'étaient plongés dans mes prunelles métalliques. « Je m'appelle Eden. Vous êtes ? ». J'avais ri croyant à une blague, bu une gorgée de vodka.

« Mon nom n'est pas important. Appelez-moi comme vous le désirez. ». Elle avait vidé son verre de champagne. « Bien. Alors vous serez Black. ». J'ai apprécié ce nom à la seconde même où il l'a prononcé. Je l'ai pris par la main et l'ai entraîné à l'extérieur. La ville était éclairée par les lampadaires.

J'ai descendu ma vodka, me suis penché vers elle. Et alors que je happais ses lèvres, je lâchais le verre qui se brisa dans un grand fracas. En même temps que mes dernières parcelles de raison.

* * *

><p>Il est moins de quatorze heures. Je suis en avance comme toujours. Cette foutue psychiatre en retard. Les gens dans la salle d'attente m'observent. Je suis trop bien habillé par rapport à eux. C'est bien mes parents ça. M'envoyer chez une psy de seconde zone. Enfin bref, la vieille arrive enfin et à peine installée, elle décide d'attaquer.<p>

« Je sais que vous vous méfiez de moi, Draco. »

C'est un doux euphémisme et elle le sait.

« Mais j'ai un marché à vous proposé.

- Un marché ? Quel genre de marché.

- Vous acceptez de me livrer une information personnelle sur vous et en échange si jamais je répète celle-ci à qui que ce soit, vous pourrez me saisir en justice pour violation du secret professionnel et je plaiderais coupable. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Je réfléchis un instant. Pesant le pour et le contre. Je lui envoie un sourire radieux, avant de répondre :

« Bien. Première information personnelle : je ne prends jamais une décision sans consulter avant Blaise. »

* * *

><p>« Tu lui as vraiment dis ça ?<p>

- Oui. Alors tu en penses quoi ? »

Je suis dans le jardin. Il fait beau pour une après-midi de Novembre. Une nouvelle fois au téléphone avec Blaise. Il semble réfléchir. En tout cas, c'est ce que son silence m'indique.

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Eden. Et aussi que tu devrais accepter. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

- Eden me dira d'accepter. Et au contraire, j'ai tout à perdre.

- Laisse tomber ton masque, Black. Au moins juste cette fois. »

Mon masque. Cela fait dix-sept ans que je le porte. Un mélange de fierté, d'arrogance, de froideur et d'indifférence. Je l'ai tellement porté que je n'arrive plus à l'enlever. Je ne sais plus pleurer. Les larmes coulent à l'intérieur. Me lacère le cœur. Même au bord du précipice, je garde la tête haute. Alors que je voudrais juste sombrer. Ne plus avoir à faire semblant d'être fort.

Je suis si faible en réalité. Une simple phrase bien placée pourrait m'achever. Mais je continue. Malgré le fait qu'à chaque pas je manque de tomber et de ne plus jamais me relever. Alors que je sombre lentement dans la folie précoce. Parce qu'ils sont là pour me relever. Eux. Mes vrais amis. Surtout Théodore.

Théodore, il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Il aime tant la vie alors que celle-ci l'a tant malmenée. Il est et sera toujours là pour moi. En une phrase il peut me rendre le sourire. Quand il souffre, je souffre avec lui, et inversement. Quand il est heureux, je ressens son bonheur comme s'il était le mien. L'inverse est aussi vrai. Nous ne faisons qu'un et cela fait quatre ans que ça dure.

Tous pourraient me trahir. Tant qu'il est là, je remonterais toujours la pente parce que je sais que désormais quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours soutenu. Jamais une dispute, aucun désaccord. Il sait tout de moi, en un regard nous nous comprenons. Décrire cette amitié est impossible, nous sommes comme la lune et le soleil : si différents et pourtant si complémentaire.

Il est le soleil qui éclaire mes jours insipides et je suis la lune éclairant ses nuits douloureuses. Si semblables et pourtant si différents à la fois.

* * *

><p>« Accepte Black, tu en as besoin.<p>

-Bien Eden, j'accepterais mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Elle me serre dans ses bras, tentant de me communiquer sa chaleur. Je la repousse froidement. Je ne veux pas de son amour à cet instant. Je veux la pousser à bout, qu'elle me haïsse, comme je le mérite.

« Eden, je t'en prie, ne me touche pas. Tu as déjà bien assez pollué mon air de tes paroles impies, veux-tu donc aussi souiller mon corps ?

-Black, je …

-Ferme là, tu me crois fou, n'est ce pas ? Alors barre-toi de chez moi et cesse de salir mon nom.

-Je ne voulais pas.

-Tu l'as fait. »

Je me lève du lit où nous étions allongés puis lui ouvre la porte, le défiant du regard d'oser aller contre ma volonté. Elle se lève à son tour, ses yeux étincelants de colère et j'en suis absolument ravi. Violement elle me plaque contre le mur. J'ai un sourire mauvais.

« Tu veux peut être me frapper pour faire bonne mesure, non ?

-Je sais ce que tu veux.

-Bien entendu, je te le demande depuis tout à l'heure, je veux que tu partes.

-Non. Tu veux que je m'énerve, tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Black …

-Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire, alors maintenant tu t'en vas. »

Cela semble la calmer, elle se penche vers moi et me mords la lèvre inférieure au sang, puis s'en va avant que je puisse protester. Elle me lance d'une vois glaciale :

« Bien, Black, si c'est que tu veux. »

Je me laisse tomber au sol, me roulant en boule. Mes yeux me brûlent mais je ne pleurerais pas, ni cette fois, ni jamais, même si j'en crève d'envie. C'est le prix à payer quand on porte trop longtemps un masque : on ne sait plus l'enlever. Je me relève et vais dans le salon. J'ouvre le bar, dans un geste mécanique je porte une bouteille de whisky à mes lèvres.

Le liquide ambré me réchauffe, me brûle de l'intérieur. Je bois encore et encore, sans arrêt, jusqu'à me consumer de dégoût envers moi-même. La bouteille est vide et moi empli de haine. J'attrape mon paquet de cigarette et m'en allume une tout en composant le numéro de Théo. Lui saura quoi faire.

« Black, c'est toi ?

-Non, c'est ton père et je veux une explication sur la trace de vomi sur mon tapis persan.

-Mec, tu imites parfaitement mon père mais il n'appelle jamais sur cette ligne. Bon, tu veux quoi ?

-Rien, une engueulade avec Eden.

-Sur quel sujet cette fois ?

-Elle veut que je me confie à ma psychologue.

-Depuis quand tu as une psychologue ?

-Depuis que mes parents sont au courant pour l'incident. »

Il se tait. Il n'aime pas parler de l'incident. Moi non plus, c'est encore trop présent dans ma mémoire.

« Oh … Tu crois qu'ils veulent te faire enfermer ?

-J'en suis certain.

-Rien de bien nouveau en somme. »

Je reprends une bouffée de tabac, tentant de me détendre. La conversation de Théo me donne soudain mal à la tête.

« Je suis désolé, il faut que je raccroche, Théo.

-Bien, mec. Evite de faire des conneries. »

Je raccroche et retourne dans ma chambre, j'ai envie de dormir.

* * *

><p>Je m'assoie dans la chaise inconfortable un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.<p>

« J'ai parlé à Blaise, j'accepte votre proposition.

-Excellent, Draco. De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

Cette question, je la redoute. Je ne veux pas parler, je veux oublier.

« Mes amis ne m'appellent pas Draco.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ce prénom ne me convient pas.

-Comment vous appellent-ils ? »

J'ai envie de lui répondre qu'ils ne m'appellent pas, je me retiens. Elle attend patiemment.

« Draco ?

-Black, ils m'appellent Black. »

Son regard inquisiteur m'énerve, tout en elle m'énerve. Je suis lassé de me battre.

« Pourquoi donc ?

-Une seule information personnelle à la fois. »

Elle reste interloquée alors que je me lève et sors de son bureau miteux. Je prends l'ascenseur, le bruit de mes pas résonnant sur le sol dallé. Clac, clac, clac. Vous entendez ? C'est le son de la liberté.

* * *

><p>Je l'avoue je suis un anarchiste, le côté terroriste en moins. Je veux faire ce que je veux quand je le veux. Mes parents ne sont bien entendu pas d'accord. Ils disent que j'attire le déshonneur sur ma famille. Laissez-moi rire, ma famille n'a aucun honneur. Ma cousine, est une catin accro à la coke. Elle sniffe plus de rails que les chemins de fers en ont construits. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora et a vingt ans.<p>

Ma mère, si fière et froide en apparence, se fait baiser tout les lundis par l'avocat de son mari qui lui ne se gêne pas pour se taper ses sept secrétaires, une pour chaque jour de la semaine. Et au milieu de cette déchéance : moi.

Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas mieux. Personnellement, je préfère la beuh à la coke, j'étais toujours avec un joint et un verre de whisky à la main. J'aime faire souffrir les femmes, plus elles m'aiment plus je les brise. Et puis il y a mes cicatrices. Mon corps à une histoire que ces dix cicatrices racontent. Il est le témoin de mon autodestruction et de mon passé. Dix, une pour chaque victoire sur la vie. Je me suis battu, j'ai gagné, fin de l'histoire.

J'aime choquer les gens, bousculer leurs idéaux et les entendre chuchoter sur mon passage, parce qu'ils ont beaux me haïr, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de parler de moi. Je suis un blond dans un monde où les cheveux bruns règnent. Le mouton blond du groupe. Ils se ressemblent tous et me haïssent pour ma différence, parce que l'on me voit, qu'on retient mon prénom. Je ne suis pas interchangeable, contrairement à eux.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Premier chapitre : posté. Second : en cours de relecture. Postage : entre mercredi et vendredi. Réclamation : veuillez les adresser à Mlle Dairy's Scribenpenne, c'est ma secrétaire (comment ça on dit femme ?)._

_"Je baise, tu baises, nous baisons. C'est la partouze internationale." _

Mary J. Anna.


	3. C'est dans tes yeux que je vois

**_Le lapin blanc vous parle : _**Je suis en retard, comme toujours, je le serais certainement toute ma vie. J'avais juste les pensées ailleurs, comme très, trop souvent.

**_Note du fond d'un gouffre : _**Ca m'est tombé dessus au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Quand je pensais que c'était fini, que quelque chose s'était brisé en moi et que je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire. Après que je me sois retrouvée au sol, à pleurer et me mordre le poing le plus fort possible pour ne pas hurler cette douleur qui n'était pas la mienne aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Je pensais qu'il était temps pour moi de raccrocher les gants, que c'était l'ultime combat et qu'au prix d'un dernier effort j'avais gagné la guerre. J'avais posé le putain de point final à **Named**, deux mois après son commencement. Oui c'était fini, j'en étais certaine, ma plume était cassée :

**JE NE VOULAIS PLUS ECRIRE.**

L'histoire aurait dû se finir comme ça. Moi, brisée par mes propres mots, par la souffrance de mes propres personnages, incapable d'en imaginer d'autres. J'avais tord et la rapidité avec laquelle je me suis remise en selle me surprends encore. **Named** fut achevé le six Août à trois heure trente-six du matin, le dix du même mois aux alentours des cinq heures du matin : **Anna** naissait. **Anna** cette petite chose horrible et tremblante qui s'est mise à harceler mon esprit à deux heures du matin m'a fait déposer les armes à cinq heures, je devais écrire, je devais l'écrire. Je la sens bien plus douloureuse que **Named** ou **No Name** pourtant, je sens qu'elle aussi me jettera à terre en pleurant comme une enfant, bien plus fort que ses soeurs même.

Pourtant, je l'aime déjà. **Anna**, un nom si tendre pour une histoire qui me tourmente déjà alors qu'elle débute à peine. Elle m'a prise à la gorge cette garce, elle m'a laminé l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je cède. Quelques heures à peine plus tard, elle m'avait déjà dit l'essentiel d'elle. Je l'aime, vous savez, je l'aime même si je la trouve horrible cette histoire, je l'aime comme une mère aimerait son enfant même si celui-ci la bat. Il y a des auteurs, des parents qui savent contrôler leur création, les miennes me submergent et me contrôlent. **Anna** m'a eu, en quelques heures à peine elle s'est infiltrée dans ma tête. On dit que les auteurs ont tout pouvoir sur leur histoire, moi je n'en ai aucun, c'est elles qui me choisissent. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_"C'est qu'elle était forte, Anna, elle n'a pas flanché une seule fois, jusqu'à son dernier souffle elle n'a rien dit**.**" _**ANNA**

**Bonne lecture, les enfants. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucidité<strong>

Chapitre deux

_C'est dans tes yeux que je vois le reflet de ma mort_

Quand son sourire se fana sur ses lèvres et que ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, je l'observais en silence. Alors que son souffle s'éternisait sur ses lèvres et que l'immobilisme s'emparait de ses membres. Il était las, blasé par cette vie qu'il jugeait fade. Il semblait angélique en cet instant, d'une telle pureté entre mes bras.

Sa peau blanche, d'une douce pâleur, m'emportait dans une phase d'observation intense. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cet être fascinant. Il émanait de lui un tel abandon que j'eu envie de tout abandonner avec lui. De m'enfuir de cette réalité trop proche de mes cauchemars pour rester dans le rêve que sa présence m'apporte.

Je me perdais dans sa contemplation dans une illusion de calme. Il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les miens, sans détour, sans barrière, me prenant plus qu'il ne me donnait, me donnant tout et me prenant bien plus encore. Son sourire se réanima lentement.

« Tu es beau quand tu t'endors. »

Et il atteignit ses yeux qui étincelèrent un instant. Avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Il se pencha avec cette torpeur due à son court sommeil interrompu et embrassa mes lèvres avec paresse s'éloignant presque aussitôt. Imprimant sur mes lèvres le goût du sang et du désir. Et le sien, un goût subtil, mélange de tabac et d'un quelque chose d'indéfinissable n'appartenant qu'à lui.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'avancer et de prendre ses lèvres délicatement. Juste pour goûter à nouveau sa saveur qui m'enivrait et me rendait sourd aux interdits que la morale m'imposait. Et je continuais à l'embrasser, incapable de lui rendre ses lèvres. Je perdais la raison, connaissance et conscience, laissant mon corps agir par instinct, mes mains découvrir la douceur entêtante de sa peau.

Je m'extasiais devant la virtuosité de son être, la façon dont chaque partie de lui se succédaient et se complétaient parfaitement. J'avais le tournis à force de farder son corps si proche du mien. Au point que nos chairs se frôlaient, se caressaient, m'embrasaient.

Et il se laissait faire, préférant mettre toute sa fougue dans ses lèvres qui combattaient les miennes, les violentant à les faire saigner, emporté dans une passion factice qui n'atteignait pas le reste de son corps. La vie ne semblait que rester que dans ses lèvres devenues rouges, imbibées du sang coulant doucement.

J'aurais voulu le conquérir mais il m'imposait cette défense singulière : ses lèvres contre tout mon être. Et il gagnait, me faisant reculer, m'allonger, juste avec cette simple pression. Utilisant parfois ses mains mais il semblait surtout vouloir y inscrire mes traits. Je ne pouvais que le laisser faire, hypnotisé par l'éclat douloureux au fond de ses pupilles. Il ne voyait pas que moi, n'oubliait pas dans mes bras.

Alors que j'abandonne ma vie entière à chaque fois que mes yeux dessine sa silhouette au loin, à chaque fois que sa voix tinte dans l'air, que son rire éclate parfois si enfantin et d'autres fois emplie de l'amertume de celui qui en a trop vu et ne fait qu'errer sur cette terre, que son sourire brûle chaque partie de mon être.

Il reste stoïque, soignant mes blessures et sublimant les siennes. Si proche et pourtant si lointain, une illusion sans consistance pouvant être dispersée si facilement. On ne choisit pas l'objet de sa fascination et quand il me regarde mes pensées s'arrêtent, mon cœur oublie son rythme initial et mes doutes se heurtent à la passion qu'il m'inspire. J'étais à lui. Je le suis encore. Je serais toujours sien.

Draco, il ne sera jamais Black à mes yeux. Tout d'abord parce que c'est elle qui lui a donné ce surnom et ensuite parce qu'il est ma lumière. J'aimerais lui avouer parfois que toutes ces filles ne lui arriveront pas à la cheville, n'atteindront jamais sa perfection, que je ne couche avec elles que pour le rendre jaloux, lui.

Lui dire que je me fous des convenances s'il pouvait être mien. Qu'il est mon maître, le seul capable de m'imposer toutes ses volontés. Mais je me tais. Il l'aime elle, elle seule, et je la hais de me le voler. Même s'il ne m'a jamais appartenu. Et je maudis mon sexe, qui rends impurs, inacceptables mes sentiments pour lui, qui m'empêche de l'aimer autrement qu'en secret.

L'ironie de la situation me rend amer, moi qui ai toutes les femmes à mes pieds il a fallu que j'aime un homme. Et je deviens fou à force de l'avoir si près et en même temps si loin de moi. Il me donne trop et pas assez à la fois et je souffre. Je voudrais qu'il choisisse : son ami ou son amant.

* * *

><p>« Blaise chéri, on se voit la semaine prochaine ?<p>

-Bien sûr Black. Comme d'habitude ?

-Evidement, merci de venir. Tu me manques. »

Je te hais à cet instant. Tu me remercies de venir me détruire un peu entre tes bras. Je te manque ? Non, il te manque et tu as besoin d'un substitut, quand cesseras-tu de te mentir ?

« C'est normal, tu me manques aussi. »

Le silence s'installe et je n'ose le briser. Draco, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, entends-moi. N'entends-tu pas ce que mes silences te crient ? C'est toi, toi seul qui dirige mes actes, qui me donne la force et la faiblesse de vivre. Toi qui me rend si cruel parfois et qui me rend mon humanité. Te rappelles-tu quand on était enfant, je n'avais que cinq ans et je t'ai répondu « Parce qu'ils s'aiment » quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi les adultes s'embrassaient sur les lèvres.

Tu m'as embrassé, en disant que nous aussi on s'aimait, que j'étais ton meilleur ami. Je t'ai laissé faire, déjà à l'époque je t'aimais et cela n'a jamais changé. Tu n'as jamais été un simple ami à mes yeux. Non tu as toujours été tout. Silhouette gracile qui déambulait dans ma vie, allant et venant au grès de ses humeurs, chamboulant tout à chacune de tes apparitions.

Quand tu m'embrasses tu me rends la vie et tu me la reprends quand tu me parles de lui mais je ne dis rien. Il te rend heureux et je le respecte pour ça. Il a réussi là où j'ai toujours échoué. Il a réussi à te faire croire en la vie même si tu refuses de me le montrer.

Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller à ce bonheur que tu mérite tant ? Te complais-tu uniquement dans la souffrance ? Ou crois-tu que tu dois payer pour un crime que tu aurais commis ? Que dire de ta sale manie de croire que je peux aimer une femme, de toujours chercher à savoir si j'en aime une. Pour que j'en aime une, il faudrait qu'elle t'égale mais dis moi Draco, qui pourrait bien t'égaler ?

J'ai beau chercher, observer chaque femme sous toutes les coutures, caresser leur peaux nues, écouter cent fois leurs voix et leurs rires, aucune n'atteins ton degré de beauté, ta peau est tellement plus douce que les leurs semblent papier de verre en comparaison, leurs voix écorchent mes oreilles et leurs rires sonnent comme un disque rayé.

J'aime tu sais, j'aime à chaque jour qui passe et depuis ce qui me semble toujours. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment. Puis je l'ai rejeté, tu étais un homme, désormais je l'accepte bien que je le garde secret. Je t'aime et ce depuis toujours.

Même quand tu as tué ma grenouille préférée. Même quand tu as embrassé ma meilleure amie devant moi. Même quand tu étais tellement défoncé que tu me demandais de te faire l'amour quand je te ramenais dans ton lit. Même quand tu as trop bu et que je te tiens les cheveux alors que tu vomis. Même quand tu me parles d'elle avec des putains d'étoiles dans les yeux. Même quand j'entends parler des fêtes sordides où tu te déchainais.

Je t'aime quand même.

Quand cesseras-tu de me hanter ? J'aurais tellement voulu aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais on ne choisi pas, alors choisi pour moi. Sort de ma vie ou soit à moi mais pas les deux en même temps. Je t'en supplie, pas les deux, Draco.

* * *

><p>Elle se serre contre moi et sa peau me touche. Elle soupire et gémit sourdement sans raison. On vient de coucher ensemble et pourtant je veux la repousser. Sa peau écorche la mienne et ses gémissements indécents me répugnent. Le pire c'est que j'ai pensé à quelqu'un d'autre tout du long.<p>

Draco, je t'ai fait l'amour tant de fois dans mes rêves mais j'ai forniqué avec tant de putains que je ne sais si je serais capable d'être tendre, de te faire l'amour dans la réalité. Je me lève et la fille s'assoie surprise.

Je suis encore nu et je la sens me détailler du regard, m'observant m'éloigner, moi, l'objet de toute sa convoitise. Mes yeux se ferment. Je voudrais que cela cesse, qu'elle cesse enfin de me vouloir. Pourquoi elle et pas toi, Draco ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi ?

Je ferais de ton corps un territoire sacré que je chérirais à chaque seconde. J'en embrasserais chaque partie avec la plus grande dévotion. Je m'observe dans le miroir mais c'est ton reflet que mes yeux voient. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ton image. Elle me hante à chaque instant.

Draco, comment décrire la perfection de ton être ? Tes cheveux pâles comme la lune. Incandescents sous le soleil. Tes yeux d'argents en fusion. Provocants et si froids en même temps. Tes yeux me tuent à chaque fois que tu les poses sur moi. Tes yeux sont ma perdition et ma rédemption. Et il y a tes lèvres. Tes lèvres fines et d'un doux rouge rosée, détruites par trop de baiser sans saveur mais qui les rendent fascinantes.

Ton nez fin, assez court, droit. Parfait reflet de celui que tu es. Tes oreilles aux courbes délicates. Ton cou fin et gracile. Et un port de prince. Tu écrases les autres hommes, le sais-tu ? Tes clavicules que j'aimerais parcourir milles fois de mes lèvres. Ce grain de beauté tentateur à l'orée de ton torse. Tes épaules au délié délicat et pourtant puissant. Auxquelles je voudrais m'accrocher en me fondant en toi.

Tes bras de lune. Tes poignets délicats. Tes mains sont ma damnation. Tes longs doigts effleurant ma peau m'ont tant de fois fait perdre l'esprit. Tes ongles ont tant de fois, dans mes rêves, marqués ma peau comme tienne, lors de l'apothéose mortelle. Draco, je me consume en ta présence et quand tu repars je deviens cendres dispersées par le vent.

Ton ventre mince à la limite de la maigreur dû à des éternités d'excès. Ton nombril qui m'hypnotise. Et l'ébauche de tes côtes sous ta peau trop fine. Ta taille fine que mes bras enserrent avec tant de facilité. Tes hanches étroites, quasi-féminines, en vérité angéliques. Ton dos musculeux sans l'être trop. Ce texte sur ton omoplate gauche à jamais gravé dans ta chair : L'enfer n'est que l'Eden déchu d'une société corrompue.

Ces fossettes aux creux de tes reins que je connais sensibles. Et plus bas ce que je devine seulement mais que je sais en harmonie avec le reste. Tes jambes interminables, minces mais puissantes, au galbe incomparable. Tes pieds touchant à peine sol dans une démarche elfique emplie de grâce.

Je me prosterne devant eux. Devant tout ton être, Draco. Ton prénom résonne en moi et mes mains te cherchent dans chaque personne que je touche. Mais ils ne sont pas toi. Et ma quête reste sans fin.

Tu es un paradoxe, si plein de vie et si vide en même temps. Je me souviens quand je te courais après et que tu t'enfuyais en criant, en riant, en sautant. Quand je te rattrapais et que tu te débattais et qu'on tombait et que tu m'embrassais. J'étais ivre de bonheur et toi aussi. Je me souviens aussi de quand tu buvais verre de whisky sur verre de whisky et que tu riais encore mais de ce rire sinistre qui me glace encore.

Et que tu me murmurais à l'oreille l'ironie de cette vie avec cette amertume qui ne te va pas. Et que tu pleurais juste quelques larmes alors que je voyais un torrent de désespoir dans tes yeux. Je te portais jusqu'à ton lit, je te bordais. J'entends encore ta voix qui me suppliait de te faire l'amour, de te faire oublier et que je te repoussais. Même quand tes mains enflammaient chaque partie de mon corps parce que tu n'étais pas toi.

Tu étais une coquille vide. Et que je te voulais toi, pas un simple simulacre. Tu t'endormais et je me couchais à tes côtés en te contemplant pendant des heures. Toi, si fier, tu semblais si faible, si fragile. Et je me souviens plus encore de tes paroles quand tu l'as rencontré, ces mots qui ont tué le peu de vie et d'espoir me restant :

« Je l'aime, Blaise, je l'aime, c'est aussi fou qu'insensé mais bien réel. Imagines-tu ne serait-ce qu'un instant la confusion qui m'anime désormais ? Moi si froid, amoureux d'une femme me rendant mon amour, incroyable, non ? »

Cette confusion, je l'ai connu bien avant toi, je la comprends bien plus que toi. Mais la confusion s'échappe avec le temps quand plus rien ne nous permet d'espérer, ne laissant derrière elle que l'envie d'oublier, de trouver une autre raison d'être et de vivre plus intensément encore.

Alors oui, on vit. On croque la vie à pleine dent, violement, désespérément. On vit comme on peut, un peu, beaucoup, ou pas du tout. Je veux vivre vraiment : avec ou sans toi.

* * *

><p>« Tu es en retard, Black, j'ai failli partir.<p>

-Désolé, mon taxi était bloqué enfin tu connais la circulation londonienne. »

Il se serre contre moi et s'excuse en m'embrassant tendrement. Je suis sûr que tous ceux alentour pensent qu'on est ensemble et je me surprends à y croire aussi.

« Viens, Blaise. Il fait froid ici. »

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne dans son immeuble, appelant l'ascenseur d'un geste impatient. Et je le laisse faire. Je le laisse m'entraîner dans l'antichambre de l'enfer : son appartement, sa chambre et son lit, où il s'allonge, s'abandonne.

« J'ai fais ce que tu m'as dit.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui. »

Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai convaincu. C'est elle. Avant j'aurai réussi mais maintenant il ne jure que par elle. Je perds mon royaume, j'étais roi, le seul à qui il se confiait totalement, le seul qu'il écoutait. Mais je perds mon trône à son profit. Il lui appartient et je n'y peux rien.

« C'était dur ?

-Pas tant que ça, c'est venu spontanément. Tu avais raison.

-Sur quel sujet ?

-Je dois laisser tomber mon masque. Je dois arrêter de me surprotéger et ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je suis réellement, pas pire que les autres, pas meilleur non plus, juste différent. Tu as raison, je dois profiter de mon bonheur et arrêter de tout gâcher. Je vais l'aimer comme elle le mérite et accepter son amour sans culpabiliser. Et je vais parler à ma psy. »

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne le fais pas. Moi aussi, j'ai un masque. Je lui donne des conseils que je suis incapable d'appliquer. Il est bien plus fort que moi.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, j'espère que tu réussiras.

-J'y arriverais, j'en suis certain. »

Et tu as raison de l'être. Tu réussis toujours ce que tu entreprends.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Second chapitre : posté à 9h40 AM. Troisième : pas encore relu. Postage : entre demain et la fin du monde. Réclamations : demandez à Anna, moi je suis K.O. à cause d'elle j'ai pas dormi cette nuit. _

_"Coke, coke, coke, cocaïne. Défonce-moi. Encore. Défonce-moi jusqu'à la mort." _**NAMED**

Mary J. Anna.


	4. Je est un autre

**_J'aurais voulu être Dieu : _**La beauté de l'art, c'est que justement il n'a pas besoin d'être beau pour en être. (Et je sais de quoi je parle.)

_**Note d'une ex-junkie à son parrain : **_J'ai les pensées si claires que ça ferait presque mal. Je me prends pour une artiste quand je relis ce que j'ai écris sous son influence. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait d'arrêter la fumette parfois. En même temps je commençais à ressembler à une gangsta/rasta/wesh-wesh (et le correcteur google ne connaît pas gangsta, ça me fait bien marrer ça, tiens). D'un autre côté je roulais mieux que Bob Marley et je tenais tellement que ça ne changeait plus rien à mon comportement. Mon état normal c'était défoncée. J'étais heureuse, aussi. Maintenant, ne me demande pas si je le suis, je risque de te casser la gueule avant que t'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrives. Je ne sais rien, je ne veux rien savoir et tout va bien, mec. Tiens encore une chose que j'ai gardé de ma période droguée : "mec", je le disais cinquante fois par jour, normaaaaaaal. Là j'ai vu personne depuis quatre jours, hier j'ai joué à massacrer des hobbes jusqu'à six heures du mat', j'avais commencé à dix-neuf heures. Je suis devenue une geek, une grosse no-life mais je m'autokiffe, babe. Mon cousin est dégoûté que j'ai arrêté la défonce parce que "Bordel meuf, t'avais de la bonne weed", pour me faire craquer il m'a fait joué à halo mode légendaire avec "Bonne weed" de Taïro en fond sonore. Raté, mec, j'ai plus de volonté que ça. Je dois voir une de mes potes rasta dans la semaine, je sais que si elle me sort un putain de oinj, c'est fini. Je vais craquer, sa mère la pute. Je suis allée en course, je tenais à peine debout. J'ai cru que j'allais be-ger sur la caissière tellement le cognac passait pas, en plus je me suis trompée de yaourt. Rien à battre, c'était pas pour moi. Je crois que je vais me faire virer de chez moi. En plus, j'ai fini le kirsch en regardant "Bad teacher". Non ils vendent pas d'alcool dans les cinémas (ce qui entre nous et un tord), j'ai téléchargé comme la grosse bouffonne asociale que je suis. Comme tu peux le voir, cher parrain, tout va bien, je n'ai pas repris de marijuana, nooooooooon, je préfère me bourrer la gueule. C'est tellement mieux vu dans ce putain de pays.

**JE COÛTE PLUS CHER QU'UN A380.**

Bonne lecture, mec.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucidité<strong>

Chapitre trois

_Je est un autre_

On ne change jamais, on accepte juste d'être ce que l'on est réellement. Ouvrir les yeux sur celui qu'on est fait mal, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je ne me détruit pas par véritable envie. Je le fais parce que j'ai peur. Peur d'être heureux, une peur irréelle qui m'empêche d'avancer. Au fond je pense le mériter. Je crois mériter la destruction et uniquement cela.

J'ai une trop mauvaise opinion de moi-même, je l'accorde, je ne vois que mes défauts et occulte mes rares qualités. Cela a toujours été ainsi. J'ai étouffé mes élans de compassions, les ai caché. Je préfère être un monstre aux yeux de tous que de laisser croire qu'il y a de l'espoir quand à mon humanité.

J'ai préféré tué un enfant plutôt que de montrer que j'aurais pu être un homme bien. Mon propre frère, il avait besoin d'une greffe, j'étais le seul compatible et j'ai refusé. Sans aucun remord. Il n'a pas eu de greffe à temps, il est mort. Il avait trois ans et moi treize. Ma seule remarque fût : "Ce n'est pas grave, il n'avait pas conscience de vivre".

La gifle a fusé et je n'ai fait que rire, tout en parlant des vices de celle qui me l'avait donné. Je l'ai rendu ivre de culpabilité, je lui parlais d'une voix basse, venimeuse, empoissonnant chaque part de sa raison jusqu'à ce qu'elle en pleure, qu'elle me traite de monstre. J'ai ris encore plus fort en lui murmurant sa lâcheté à l'oreille.

Cette femme, cette chose qui ne faisait plus que sangloter pitoyablement c'était ma mère. Je ne me suis jamais excusé, ni cette fois, ni jamais. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Je ne regrette pas, sauf parfois, la nuit, quand la vodka me berce et que cet autre moi apparaît, cet autre empli de regrets et prêt à changer. Il fini par disparaître mais hante mes yeux, mes songes.

Cet autre, on l'appelle l'inconscient. Je l'étouffe, le tue, je voudrais être seul à diriger mes actes. Mais il y a l'inconscient, cette partie de moi que je ne considère pas comme mienne mais qui m'influence sans que je veuille l'admettre. Je suis bien trop fier pour cela.

J'ai peur de cette vie inutile, de cette transe gracile, de cet équilibre fragile qui me tue jour après jour et nuit après nuit.

* * *

><p>Je me serre contre lui, même si sa chaleur ne m'atteins pas. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que le froid a pénétré mes chairs, qu'il s'est cristallisé en moi. Blaise, tu es mon meilleur ami et tes bras ont beau ne pas être ceux d'Eden, ce sont ceux qui s'en approchent le plus. Ta tendresse me calme, ton regard me renvoie au mien.<p>

Tu me connais si bien, tu sais à quel point je suis horrible et dur. La vie nous rends ainsi, si on ne l'est pas, elle nous tuera. La naïveté est dangereuse. La vie ne nous permet pas d'être gentil. Elle nous apprend la cruauté, la douleur. Le silence qui s'installe en un instant et la mort brutale nous réduisant à néant.

Et parfois ces tremblements infimes indiquant la fin d'une ère et le début d'une autre. Rien n'est écrit à l'avance mais nous nous construisons seul, tout seul. La solitude nous fait peur, nous en auront toujours peur. Les autres nous rassurent et nous prouvent que nous sommes tous liés. Liés par la cruauté de la vie que nous partageons. Tous différent mais tous semblables. Ne me jugez pas, vous êtes comme moi au fond.

"Black, tu veux bien m'accompagner faire les boutiques ? Il faut que je m'achète des vêtements pour cet hiver."

J'hésite tout en consultant mon agenda. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je joue avec ma carte de crédit tout en songeant à acheter quelque chose à Eden.

"Pas de problème. J'arrive dans vingt minutes, ok ?

-Je t'attends."

Je m'habille rapidement : pull noir en cachemire, jean brut Levi's, écharpe en soie véritable, puis je pars. Le taxi est long à venir. Je fume une cigarette et tente de me réchauffer. Le taxi arrive, j'entre dans son habitacle chaleureux. J'indique ma destination au chauffeur.

Je le force à aller plus vite pour être à l'heure. Il s'arrête devant un immeuble de verre où attends une jeune femme, les yeux cernés de noirs et tirant sur un joint l'air de s'ennuyer ferme : Lilyanne. Elle m'aperçoit et me fait un grand sourire.

"Black, tu es splendide !"

Je la serre dans mes bras avant de l'entraîner vers le taxi. Elle indique le chemin au chauffeur. Elle me parle de son nouveau copain, charmant, bon chic bon genre, presque parfait. Je suis heureux pour elle. Nous sommes arrivés, elle me désigne un magasin en particulier. Je la suis.

Elle déambule entre les portants, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. J'observe plus calmement, cherchant quelque chose qui puisse attirer mon regard. Elle semble au paradis et elle m'entraîne avec elle, me tenant la main pour ne pas me perdre. Elle prends une tonne de vêtement avant de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayages. Nous bousculons tout le monde pour qu'elle passe en premier.

Je l'aide à s'engouffrer dans la première que nous trouvons libre. Je me tourne pour la laisser se changer. Je joue avec le pull que j'ai choisi pour Eden, nerveusement. Elle me dit que je peux me tourner. Elle est magnifique. Elle désigne le pull entre mes mains.

"Tu devrais lui prendre, elle va l'adorer.

- J'espère, je désigne les affaires qu'elle porte, ça te va super bien. Je te les achète."

Elle proteste mais je balaye ses objections d'un revers de la main. Nous passons à la caisse puis allons prendre un verre. Elle prends un cosmo et moi une vodka tonic.

"Alors avec Eden ?

- Eh bien, je me suis disputé avec elle, c'est pour ça le pull, pour lui montrer que je suis désolé.

- Elle n'est pas achetable, tu sais ?

- Je sais mais je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Je vois. Et Blaise, tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non, il m'en voudrait. Il m'en veut déjà.

- Parles-en lui, il sait toujours quoi faire. Il t'aime trop pour te laisser dans la merde.

- C'est normal, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Peut être."

Ses yeux se voilent un instant. Je n'y prêtre pas attention, je suis ailleurs.

Il y a cette torpeur qui m'anime parfois, cette mélancolie qui se dessine sous mes trop rares sourires, rendant mon regard plus intense, plus doux et en même temps plus dur à soutenir. Ce frisson de désespoir qui me parcoure et cette envie de sentir la brûlure d'une peau contre la mienne.

Cette envie à laquelle je cède égoïstement, sans penser aux conséquences. Juste l'oubli que la chaleur humaine m'apporte. Malgré que je n'oubli qu'un temps et que j'en fasse souffrir d'autre. Je m'abandonne entre les bras assassins d'agneaux innocents que je corromps, leur prenant leur pureté avant de les quitter.

Je m'en vais vers d'autres bras qui m'apporteront à nouveau un semblant de chaleur. Une chaleur factice. Ma lumière s'est consumée, j'ai voulu qu'elles la rallument mais très vite j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'une solution éphémère, qu'une seule pouvait la raviver à long terme.

Je suis trop fier pour revenir vers elle et j'ai trop honte. Honte de cette haine qui me serre le coeur, qui m'empêche d'avancer et m'enferme dans cette douleur salvatrice, destructrice. Alors la mélancolie reste ancrée dans mes chairs, imprégnant mes gestes d'une lassitude immense. Je suis las, las de tout avoir. De ne me battre que contre moi-même. J'en ai assez de ces combats sans fin entre ma raison et mes envies.

Mes yeux ont terni la beauté du monde d'un voile d'ennui. J'ai tout vu. Tout fait. Tout détruit.

Je me suis perdu dans la contemplation d'un champs de ruines : ma vie. J'ai pensé ne pas pouvoir reconstruire. J'ai pensé que c'était fini et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. J'ai eu tord. Sous les ruines, encore invisible, s'est créé lentement un espoir porté par un simple remous dans mon âme.

Cet espoir s'est développé sous la surface pour finir par percer celle-ci. Je l'ai nié mais bientôt cela devint impossible. Il dirigeait mes actions, brillant au fond de mes yeux. Il y brille encore, peut être encore plus fort qu'avant. Je ne le comprends pas, je ne me comprends plus.

Tant d'excès, trop de sagesse, l'un équilibrant l'autre, jusqu'au jour où je tomberais d'un côté. Il n'y a pas de juste milieux, mon équilibre est bien trop instable. Cette haine, cette violence derrière laquelle je me cache. Je cache mes sentiments parce que les montrer c'est être vulnérable et la vie ne me permet pas de l'être. Je me dois d'être fort et d'effacer les traces faiblesses de mes yeux.

Et pourtant, j'aimerais m'enfuir de cette vie trop fade. Et pourtant, je suis incapable de partir.

* * *

><p><em>Prend-moi par la main. Sauve-toi. Emmène-moi loin d'ici. Arrête-toi. Laisse-moi respirer un instant. Reprend-toi. Cours avec moi. Enfuis-toi. Abandonne-moi. Sauve-toi. Prend-moi. Sauve-toi. Aime-moi. Sauve-toi. Tue-moi.<em>

_Je t'aime_. Juste une exception. Des paroles que l'on regrette à peine murmurées. On ne peut s'en empêcher, les mots coulent, s'échappent de nos lèvres entrouvertes. Ils flottent dans l'air, incertains, comme une barrière invisible. On voudrait la franchir mais on n'y parvient pas. On reste immobile, comme sonné. La nausée nous aucuns son ne sort de nos lèvres scellées.

Les mots ne nous viennent pas. Ils ne sont pas assez forts. On s'en rend enfin compte. Une étreinte, mortelle ou passionnée. Un corps à corps. Une grande ou une petit mort. Haine ou amour. Tellement proches, tant opposés. Au final, cela ne sert à rien de s'emporter. Les mots ne sont ... que des mots.

* * *

><p>Ses yeux se sont tus ne me montrant plus que le vide extrême de son être. J'ai vu le désespoir au fond de ceux-ci, ce qu'il m'a toujours caché, que je devinais parfois sans vouloir me l'avouer. Il ne devrait pas l'être. Il ne doit jamais l'être. Mais il l'est et je n'y peux rien.<p>

Malgré que j'en crève d' ne connais pas la cause de ce vide et il ne me la dira est bien trop fier pour cela et je ne voudrais pas le blesser en lui demandant car il le sera, assurément. Je le découvrais seul, même si cela doit me détruire.

Il mérite que je prenne ce risque pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Pour toutes les fois où il a séché mes larmes, pour toutes les blessures qu'il a soigné. Toutes les fois où il m'a redonné l'envie de me battre, où il s'est battu pour moi, prenant les coup à ma place, se sacrifiant pour que je continue à vivre.

C'était lui et moi contre l'humanité entière. Ça ne l'est plus, je l'ai abandonné comme un lâche, dès que j'ai rencontré Eden. Je n'en suis pas fier mais je vais me rattraper. Je te le promets Blaise.

Je ne suis gentil, ni beau. J'aime faire souffrir les autres, les manipuler, me jouer d'eux et tout gagner. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais, des stylos plumes neufs de mon voisin de classe à six ans, à sa copine dix ans plus tard. Sans grand effort, je dois l'avouer. J'ai le genre de caractère pour mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de manipuler les autres à grandes échelles.

Je suis à la limite de la misanthropie mais quelques personnes me rattachent encore à la civilisation. De plus j'aime faire souffrir les gens pour observer leur différentes réactions, c'est un véritable jeu pour moi. Mais il y a ceux qui s'accrochent. Dans ces cas là, je me comporte d'une façon véritablement odieuse. Je ne suis plus moi, je suis pire.

"Dis-moi, pourquoi on fait ça ? Pourquoi on aime ? Pourquoi on se détruit ? Pourquoi on baise ? Pourquoi on cours ? Pourquoi on se bat ? Pourquoi on continu malgré tout ? Pourquoi on fait n'importe quoi ? Oui, Pansy, dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi on se fait du mal ? Pourquoi on ris ? Pourquoi on boit ?

Pourquoi on respire encore ? Pourquoi on pleure ? Pourquoi ce gâchis universel ? Pourquoi on souffre ? Pourquoi on y crois quand même ? Pourquoi on vis ? Pourquoi je souffre autant ? Pourquoi j'ai envie d'en finir à chaque instant qu'y passe alors que je voudrais vivre ?

- On le fait parce qu'on est humain. C'est dans notre nature, Black, on n'y peut rien. C'est pus fort que nous, on est obligé de le faire mais on garde espoir parce que c'est ce qui nous fait tenir.

- Je me sens tellement seul. Je dis aux autres que je vais bien mais au fond ce n'est pas pour eux, c'est moi que j'essaye de convaincre. Il me semble que toute ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge, que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Mais la douleur que je ressens et si réelle. Tu sais, c'est comme si je regardais ma vie avec un regard extérieur. Je n'ai pas conscience de mes actes.

Je me surprends à refuser la banalité, à trouver le système trop étroit pour moi. Je me rends compte que j'aime quand c'est amer et doux en même temps, que je perçois la beauté dans la laideur dans ce monde où ce qui est laid est rejeté. On pourrait dire que je suis anticonformiste mais je me conforme à mes propres idéaux.

Je suis un paradoxe, j'adhère au culte de l'apparence mais en même temps je l'exècre. Je me cache derrière des adjectifs tranchés alors que tout est en demi-teinte chez moi. Je me dis simples alors que je suis terriblement compliqué. Je parle souvent pour ne rien dire, ne dit pas assez l'essentiel et quand je le dis c'est de façon trop abrupte, sans y mettre les formes.

Quand il s'agit de sentiments, je me surprotège, j'ai été jusqu'à apprendre à les contrôler. Alors que sous toutes ces couches de froideur se cache mon côté passionné. Celui qui me dirige en réalité. Je prends des décisions sur des coups de têtes et ne me soucie plus du lendemain.

Je refuse d'avoir peur de qui ou de quoi que ce soit, de suivre ce parcours ennuyant qui fait qu'on devient tous pareil. On pense trop à l'avenir et on oublie le présent. On oublie nos rêves que l'on a jamais eu l'audace de réaliser. Moi je ne rêve que d'une chose : vivre.

Je ne veux pas d'une vie longue et monotone. Je veux de l'intense, de l'extraordinaire, ressentir la vie me brûler les veines avec violence, ne jamais avoir à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi mon instinct. Et tant pis si je regrette plus tard, quitte à me détruire, autant que ce soit moi qui me mène à l'abattoir, non ?

Je refuse de suivre les traces de mes aînés. On m'a appris à réfléchir, à me poser des questions. C'est ce que j'ai fait, je me suis posé des questions, beaucoup. Une seule est revenue sans cesse : est-ce que je veux vraiment suivre la route que l'on a tracé pour moi ?

Au fil des années, cette question est revenue, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus pressante. La réponse s'est imposée d'elle-même. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je refuse que l'on me prive de mon droit le plus strict : le libre arbitre."

Je ne chéris que deux choses : la liberté et la vie.

**_A suivre ... _**

_Troisième chapitre : Posté. Quatrième : POV mystère, traîne dans un coin. Postage : Entre lundi et dimanche. Réclamations : Je suis sourde, mec._

_"Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus jouer, papa. J'ai trop mal quand tu me fais ça." **NAMED.**_

Mary J. Anna.


	5. Le noir des hommes, le noir des autres

**_Je suis cosmopolite, je bois du cosmopolitain : _**Cette envie de tout foutre en l'air. Just take the moment !

**_Bordel de putain de merde : _**Anniversaire. Mojito bleu électrique. Des lèvres sur les tiennes. Un arrière goût de vodka-coca. Philip Morris. Traits asiatiques brouillés par la fumée. Verres sur verres. Clopes sur clopes. Et ça tangue dans ta tête. Tu ris, tu ris, tu ris. Folie d'un instant. Le bonheur, brut, inclassable. T'as envie de crier, d'hurler. O'Sullivan. Paris. Retrouvailles avec ton ancienne vie. Conversations pseudos philosophiques en franglais. Tenir les cheveux d'une autre. Ce n'est plus toi l'extrême. Se faire embrasser par une femme, un homme, tout le monde. Vodka-redbull, ça te déchire la tête. Sourire du barman, tu tiens encore sur tes jambes. Te barrer avec un inconnu. Anecdotes dans le métro. Rires mêlés. Tu es heureuse, c'est fou. Parler de lui, de toi, de tout, de rien. Te laisser tomber sur le lit. Caresses dans tes cheveux, sur ta peau. Rire, encore, toujours. Un nom sur une fiche de paye : Yung-Tao. Verre de vin. Peau contre peau. Te laisser aller le temps d'une étreinte. La joie qui s'insinue doucement dans tes veines. T'endormir dans les bras d'un autre. Le soleil se lève sur la Défense, instant d'éternité. Tu t'habilles, prends une cigarette. Tu t'enfuis dans le début du jour. Marcher dans une ville inconnue. Chercher ton chemin. Rire de la folie de la situation. Retrouver ton chemin. Regarder la tour Eiffel derrière la vitre du RER. Te retrouver coincé entre deux russes et un japonais allant à l'aéroport. Avoir un fou rire en courant pour attraper le dernier RER. Rentrer chez toi à neuf heures du matin. Dormir. C'est ça le bonheur.

**SE RÉVEILLER DANS LE LIT D'UN CHINOIS A NEUILLY-SUR-SEINE, C'EST LE MAL !**

Bonne lecture, baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucidité<strong>

Chapitre quatre

_Le noir des hommes, le noir des autres_

Je te regarde, tes yeux fixent l'horizon. Accoudé à la fenêtre, enroulé das un simple drap, tu regardes la neige tomber, tirant lentement sur ta cigarette. Je me lève et te rejoins, prenant la cigarette d'entre tes mains pour la porter à mes lèvres tuméfiées par tes baisers. Tu me regardes un instant comme si tu étais surpris de me voir à tes côtés puis retourne à ta contemplation.

Je devrais être habitué pourtant mais je n'y parviens pas. Cela me blesse toujours autant. Cela fait des mois que ça dure, depuis cette nuit, l'alcool, la musique, ta peau contre la mienne, cette étreinte bestiale animale. Suivie d'encore d' m'as fait l'amour sans âme, non tu m'as baisé parce qu'il n'y a de sentiment entre nous. Juste l'attrait de ton corps s'enfonçant dans le mien, rien de plus. Avant.

Puis ces discussions dans la nuit, nous avons remis nos vies entre les mains de l'autre, parlant de la désuétude de la vie, de la misanthropie tapie au fond de nos âmes, de l'ironie de notre condition, des joies trop rares et des traumatismes irréparables que nous avons tous.

Puis tu m'as parlé de Lui, ne prononçant jamais son nom, omettant de me décrire ses traits. Je sais qu'il est pourtant, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux.

"Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?"

Tu te tournes vers moi, me reprenant la cigarette au passage pour en tirer une bouffée. Tu expires lentement la fumée avant d'enfin me répondre.

"Qui ?"

Cette question je la redoute tant. J'ai si peur de me tromper et je l'espère avec une force égale. Je marque une pause, respire et ose enfin le dire.

"Black."

Son nom résonne comme un blasphème dans le silence de cette chambre vide. Tu ne cilles même pas mais ton regard se fait trouble. J'attends patiemment, je connais ton hésitation. Tu as peur de ce qu'implique mes paroles, tu n'as pas le droit de l'aimer.

"Draco ..."

Tu souffles son prénom d'une voix rêveuse et mes doutes se dissipes.

"Ainsi, c'est lui que tu aimes.

-Oui."

Cette simple affirmation se grave dans mon être. Tu continues à fumer comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tu ne venais pas d'anéantir mes espérances, comme si j'allais pas m'écrouler.

"Depuis quand ?

-Toujours."

Je sens le désespoir m'envahir, j'ai la gorge nouée. J'aimerais te cracher mon dégoût pour toi mais je n'en ressens pas. Alors je me tais, accusant le coup, soudain incapable de prononcer un mot.

"Choqué ?

-Non, je m'en doutais depuis longtemps, j'attendais juste la confirmation.

-Je suis son meilleur ami, je ne devrais pas.

-On ne choisi pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tes sentiments sont purs, ne les renie pas. Ne te juge pas, les autres le font bien assez pour toi."

Je voudrais me frapper. Je détruits moi-même le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste. Je t'encourage dans cet amour à sens unique que je devrais condamner. Mais je t'ai vu tant de fois pleurer pour lui, tant de fois lu dans ton regard la sincérité de ton amour. Tu as déjà tant de remord dans les yeux. Tu connais ta faute : tu en portes les stigmates.

"Je ne mérite pas que tu me réconfortes. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je le trahis et il aime Eden. En l'aimant, en le désirant, je souille son honneur et je souille le tien aussi.

-Blaise, tu ne souilles pas mon honneur, je suis consentant. Si quelqu'un me souille ce n'est autre que moi, pas toi. Arrête de te condamner, tu ne lui as jamais dit et tu n'as jamais essayé quoi que ce soit avec lui. Tu le respectes bien plus que les autres.

-J'aimerais y croire mais je l'ai trahis. Ma faute est trop grande.

-Tu l'as déjà expiée."

Je ferme les yeux un instant, ravissant la cigarette de tes lèvres pour la laisser entre les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux, tu regardes de nouveau la neige. Derrière ta froideur, j'entrevois ta douleur. J'enroule mes bras autour de ton corps, posant ma tête sur ton épaule, sentant ton souffle sous mes mains ne pouvant m'empêcher de caler le mien sur le tien.

Tu ne réagis pas, me tournant obstinément le dos, refusant de te laisser aller à ma douceur. Cela me blesse mais je sais que demain, demain tout sera comme avant. Tu en as besoin même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Tu as besoin d'être compris, soutenu. Écouté et pas que regardé. Tu en as tellement besoin, au final, juste besoin d'être réel. Black ne peut pas te l'apporter, il n'est pas réel.

* * *

><p>Black, certainement mon meilleur ami et la personne la plus étrange que je connaisse. Une sorte de je-m-en-foutisme latent, un discours éloquent bien que dur, un style parfois classique et d'autres fois si décalé, original qu'on le croirait venu d'ailleurs, un pessimisme inépuisable et un ennui tout à fait caractéristique sur ce qu'est la vie.<p>

Souvent jugé froid, elle n'en reste pas moins capable des paroles les plus sincères et passionnées malgré cette pointe d'ironie dans la voix qui ne le quitte jamais. Je me souviens encore de ses paroles, de ses mots qui ont résonné jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, qui faisaient admirablement écho aux sentiments que je devinais alors seulement habiter mon être.

"Ce matin, je me suis levé avec un sourire impensable. Ce matin j'ai senti l'espoir grandir en moi, j'ai vu une fascination irréelle pour un être singulier naître en mon sein. J'ai touché du doigt le sens de la vie et je me suis souvenue de sa voix murmurant à mon oreille, de la texture insondable de ses lèvres, de l'abîme rédemptoire de ses yeux, de l'extase de sa chair effleurant ma peau, de cette transe délicate dans laquelle sa présence m'a plongé, de la confusion brouillant mes sens et ma réflexion.

Oui, je me souviens, sa voix emplit encore mes oreilles, ses lèvres me semblent encore embrasser les miennes, sa vision surnaturelle est imprimée sur ma rétine. Je la sentais encore près de moi ce matin, comme si une part de son être restait accrochée au mien. Son nom me brûlait les lèvres, son nom que j'ai répété tel une prière, une litanie insensée : Eden.

Ce matin, j'ai compris que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil quand me suis venu aux lèvres ces quelques mots. Ces mots dit et redit tant de fois par d'autres que moi, ces mots remâchés des milliards de fois mais qui dans ma bouche me semblaient d'une incongruité totale. Simplement ces sept lettres qui me brûlaient la langue tel un acide et que j'ai dit si fort dans mon esprit que j'en suis resté un temps surpris.

Je n'ai jamais su conjuguer que le verbe haïr et pourtant, ce matin je me suis pris à la fantaisie de vouloir conjuguer le verbe aimer. Et ce avec une sincérité déconcertante."

Je fus tellement surpris de tes paroles, elles ne te ressemblaient pas et pourtant rien n'aurait pu plus te correspondre. Paradoxe paradoxalement paradoxal, il me semble que tu ne peux être réel, que tu n'es qu'une illusion.

Tu réunis en ton sein tant de perfection et de cruauté qu'il me semble que toutes les vertues et tout les vices ont élu domicile dans ton âme et que c'est pour cela qu'on ne sait trancher définitivement si tu es ange ou démon. Non, tu es un ange avec du sang sur les mains, un démon aux ailes blanches. Tu es l'un et l'autre et aucun des deux n'a encore pris le pas sur l'autre.

Je connais la folie qui te hante, celle que tu combats depuis toujours. La cause de ta cruauté et de tes brusques changements d'attitude. Tu es un être de destruction, ton instinct est meurtrier alors que ton âme le refuse. Tu te bats contre ta véritable nature mais on ne se bats pas éternellement.

Un soir, dans le noir de ta chambre où nous dormions. J'étais endormi mais tu faisais tant de bruit que je me suis éveillé. Tu étais assis sur le lit, bien droit et tes yeux exprimaient tant de terreur que j'en fus effrayé. Ta voix s'élevait dans le silence de la pièce, semblait un cri à mes oreilles. Tu parlais vite, parfois murmurant tantôt hurlant.

« Pourquoi suis-je un monstre ? Pourquoi ? L'enfer veut-il tellement de moi pour m'infliger de telles pensées ? Je lutte pourtant. Mais c'est trop dur. Je suis si faible. Je me repends. Je vous le jure. Je ne veux pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Alors je le fais. Mais je me sens si mal. Tellement mal après.

J'ai tant de haine. De dégout pour mon être. Je voudrais me détruire. Je ne mérite pas le bonheur. Ni même la vie. Je vous en prie. Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi. Je n'y arrive plus alors s'il vous plaît. Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi ... »

Tu as continué quelques instants. Ne semblant même pas remarquer ma présence. J'étais pris de vertiges et fasciné malgré ma terreur.

« De quoi parles-tu ? A qui ? »

Tu t'es arrêté de parler et m'a regardé de tes yeux déments. Cette vision m'a bouleversé. Tu as agrippé violemment mes poignets. Tu tremblais d'effroi.

« Je suis fou, Théo. Ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu as peur. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Maintenant tu me laisseras seul. Je ne veux pas. Non ! Pas toi aussi ! »

Tu t'étais mis à hurler. Mais j'avais beau avoir peur, tu étais mon meilleur ami déjà à l'époque et je ne pouvais te laisser hurler de terreur.

« Draco, calme-toi. Explique-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu es terrifié. »

Mais tu ne t'apaisais pas. Tu regardais tout autour de toi, frénétiquement, comme si le danger pouvait sortir de partout.

« Il essaye de prendre le contrôle.

- Qui ?

- Lui ! »

Tu avais hurlé cela tout en te retournant vivement vers le miroir et tu observais désormais avec crainte ton propre reflet.

« Ce n'est que toi, Draco. Ton reflet.

- Non ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'il me murmure. Toutes les choses horribles qu'il me dit de faire. Il est dangereux.

- Il te dit quoi ? »

Tu m'as lancé un regard qui m'a glacé jusqu'au fond de mon être. Tu ne te calmais pas mais tu ne hurlais plus. Tu repris doucement comme si tu ne voulais que l'on puisse nous entendre. Bien que l'on fut seul.

« Il me parle, me parle d'atrocités sans nom, de haine, de meurtres, de viols, de tueries. Il me décrit chacun de ces actes dans le détail. Il me parle de la douceur du sang coulant entre les doigts, de l'extase de la vois couler hors d'un corps, de la beauté ce celui-ci se répandant sur la peau, d'un rouge violent, de la sensation de puissance que l'on ressent en enfonçant un couteau dans un cœur palpitant, de la résistance de la chair et des gémissements de la victime.

Il me dit de le faire, m'ordonne de le faire, me le hurle jusqu'à ce que ma résistance faiblisse et que je fasse souffrir les autres justes pour qu'il se taise. Même si je sais que tant que le sang ne coulera pas, sa soif ne sera jamais étanchée. »

J'ai vu toute la folie t'habitant, ce que tu cachais si bien, ce que je n'aurais jamais dû surprendre. Tu ne serrais plus mes poignets. Tu étais secoué de sanglots violents. Pour la première fois, je te vis pleurer. Sans un mot, je te pris dans mes bras, essayant de te réconforter.

« Non ! »

Tu t'étais levé si vite que je m'étais retrouvé à terre. Tu me regardais comme si je t'avais brûlé. Je ne te comprenais plus. J'ai attendu que tu te calmes une fois encore. Puis tu te remis à parler d'une voix si douce que j'en fus surpris.

« Si seulement tu pouvais entendre. Sa voix écrase mes pensées. Et je lutte, contre elle, contre les envies morbides qu'elle fait naître en moi. Cela devient chaque jour un peu plus dur et j'ai peur parce que ces choses, ces choses horribles, je finis par avoir envie de les faire. Cela fini par me rendre fou. Ça me terrifie mais je ne mérite pas ta compassion. Je ne mérite celle de personne.

- Ne soit pas si dur avec toi même. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Je t'en prie. Draco, je ne vais pas te laisser pleurer. J'ai mal avec toi. J'ai mal avec toi même si je ne comprends pas la cause de ta douleur.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il est là et il me dit de … de … Non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Tu hurlais, livide, hurlais après ton reflet comme scandalisé. Semblant plongé dans une dispute violente. Tu tremblais violemment, de rage et de terreur. T'agitais convulsivement. Tu frappais le miroir de toutes tes forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en morceau que tu piétinais rageusement. T'écorchant les mains et les te laissas tomber à genoux et hurla.

Des cris qui déchirèrent mon âme. Comme un animal blessé. Des cris de désespoir, un désespoir absolu. Je m'approchais et posais ma main sur ton épaule. Tu te tournas. Et ton regard. Ton regard m'horrifia. Ton regard était fou. Meurtrier. Ton visage maculé de ton propre sang, c'était ça l'horreur. Tu sifflas d'une voix terrifiée.

« Pars. Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Pars et enferme-moi. »

Et je le fis. Écoutant derrière la porte. Il y eu un silence. Puis de nouveau les cris et un choc violent qui ébranla la porte. Des bruits d'objets se brisant, de déchirure. Et toujours ces cris, ces cris qui me terrifient encore. Pendant des heures, la pièce ne résonna que de ces bruits.

Puis enfin, le silence revint, après un hurlement particulièrement horrifiant. J'attendis encore une heure avant d'enfin entrer dans la pièce et ce que je vis figea le sang dans mes veines. Gisant sur le sol, dans une mare de sang : ton corps, des coupures le parcourant entièrement, des plaies ouvertes jusqu'à l'os sur ton bras et ton mollet droit.

Les objets brisés, lacérés, tout autour de toi. Des mèches de tes cheveux éparses dans la pièce. Je me penchais sur toi, cherchant ton pouls. Il était si faible. Je fis la seule chose censée. J'appelais les secours. Ce qui me sembla une éternité après, la pièce se remplit de médecins, pompiers et policiers. Ils me posèrent des questions mais mon esprit était fié ne faisais que murmurer des paroles incohérentes.

Cette nuit-là, je t'ai vu partir sous mes yeux.

Ton esprit s'était tu mais ton corps vivait encore dans cette pièce froide et blanche où je venais te parler chaque jour. On aurait presque dit que tu dormais, presque parce que tu ne te réveillais pas. Tes yeux restaient obstinément clos.

Je pleurais à ton chevet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable, de me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul même si je savais que je n'aurais rien pu faire, que j'aurais pu en mourir. J'étais sauf et toi tu étais dans le noir : le coma.

Je n'étais pas seul à venir, chaque jour ils revenaient avec à chaque fois l'âme un peu plus lourde. Chaque jour avec le même espoir qui s'amenuisait peu à peu. Chaque jours je les voyais défilé, d'abord Lilyanne qui lisait à ton chevet tes passages préférés des rares livres qui avaient su retenir ton attention, puis venait Pansy qui t'apportait des narcisses.

Millicent qui t'observais interdite comme si sa vie était suspendue à ton souffle. Et Blaise, Blaise qui était toujours là, qui ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus.

Il t'aimait, je le savais mais je refusais de le voir.

* * *

><p>Il y a ces cris, ces désillusions perdues au fond de mon être, ancrées dans mes chairs. Et tu me serres, m'étouffes de ton amour trop pur qui me donne la nausée, qui ne m'est pas destiné. Un coeur ne devrait jamais dépendre d'un autre, un coeur ne devrait jamais pleurer pour un autre. Pourtant, on se raccroche aux autres, à leur chaleur.<p>

Cette chaleur qui n'existe que dans nos imaginations et ne réchauffent que superficiellement nos âmes. Tu l'aimes mais tu te raccroches à moi et je te laisse faire. Ta présence calme mon coeur qui ne me servait qu'à faire circuler le sang dans mes veines.

Mon coeur empoisonné par un sentiment dont la logique m'échappe. Mon coeur est amoureux mais tu ne le vois pas et tu viens chaque jour te détruire entre mes bras glacés. Mon coeur bat mais mon corps est vide. Vide de toi. Vide de tout.

"As-tu des rêves ?"

Tu gardes tes bras serrés autour de ma taille, continuant de fixer la neige qui s'étiole peu à peu dans le ciel obscur. La neige si belle, si froide, comme lui.

"Acun."

Ta voix est neutre. Tu sembles ailleurs et je sais que tu ne diras rien de plus pour l'instant.

"Tu en as sûrement un mais tu refuses de le voir. Tôt ou tard tes rêves te rattraperont et il sera trop tard pour les réaliser.

-Peut être mais là ça me suffit d'être avec toi, dans tes bras.

-Mes bras n'apportent qu'une chaleur factice, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Je le sais, je le sais si bien."

Le silence se réinstalle et je pense à cette chaleur. Rien ne me semble réel ici bas. Alors peut être ne suis-je qu'une illusion. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser cette même question. Est-ce que la vie est réelle ou ne sommes nous pas tous plongé dans un rêve commun dont on ne s'éveille qu'à la mort ?

**_A suivre ..._**

_Quatrième chapitre : Posté. Cinquième : En cours de relecture avant correction. Postage : entre vendredi et mercredi. Réclamations : par voie de reviews. _

_"On ne sait pas vivre. On vit mal. On boit, on fume, on se défonce la tête du matin au soir et on baise." **Extrait du chapitre cinq. **_

Mary J. Anna.


	6. J'ai beau regarder le soir

**_On se méfie pas des connes : _**L'intelligence n'apporte que douleur et prise de conscience. Jamais le bonheur, jamais.

**_Sans rancune, sans haine et sans regret :_** Je n'ai jamais cru à la beauté du monde, au miracle de la vie, à Dieu. Je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour éternel, à la justice universelle, à la vie. En fait je n'ai jamais cru en grand chose. Je vis dans un brouillard émotionnel, sans conviction, sans envie. Je suis une toupie brisée qui tourne, tourne, tourne alors qu'elle voudrait juste cesser le jeu. Je suis Cassandre qui hurle sans que personne ne l'écoute parce qu'on ne la comprends pas. Je fais partie des autres, ceux qui considèrent leur propre existence comme un crime plutôt qu'une bénédiction, ceux qui ne pensent pas comme vous. Ceux qui crient qu'ils ne veulent pas, qu'ils ne veulent plus et qu'on force à vivre encore et encore. Je suis une rescapée de ma propre nature, je suis une autodestructrice en puissance qu'on oblige à vivre dans l'enfer qu'elle s'est créée. J'aime profondément la vie, il ne faut pas se méprendre mais j'ai conscience d'une chose : je ne suis pas faite pour elle. En fait, je ne veux plus savoir qui je suis. La menace est tombée hier, lourde, oppressante, je la sens s'infiltrer doucement dans ma vie. Je l'avais écarté une première fois mais elle est revenue et je ne pense pas que j'y échapperais cette fois. Je vais me faire interner, je ne sais pas quand mais je ne me leurre plus là dessus, ça va beaucoup trop loin et ils ne leur resteront que ce dernier recours. Ils vont me voler ma liberté mais vous savez moi je n'aime qu'elle.

**Vivre n'est pas un but en soi, vivre c'est se jeter dans l'arène et finir par perdre un jour, invariablement. Vivre est voué à l'échec.**

_"T'es le putain de fruit défendu qui dit oui à tout. C'est pour ça qu'il y aura toujours des hommes pour se briser le corps contre le tien." _**FUCKING PEOPLE.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucidité<strong>

Chapitre cinq

_J'ai beau regarder le soir, mes yeux ne fixent que le noir. J'ai beau espérer et croire, rien n'efface mes odieux devoirs_

Lentement, comme pour retarder l'échéance, j'avance vers cet immeuble que je ne connais désormais que trop bien. J'ai appris à être en retard pour ne plus l'attendre. Il m'a fallu dix séances pour m'habituer à elle, sa présence ne me dérange plus, je la supporte. J'en suis à la vingtième séance et elle semble de plus en plus frustrée de mon absence de véritables confidences.

Elle arrive et nous pouvons entrer dans son bureau. Je décide d'aller fumer et elle me suit alors que je m'accoude à la rambarde du balcon, allumant ma cigarette avec mon zippo.

"Vous souvenez-vous de là où nous en étions restés la dernière fois, Black ?"

Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien. J'avais évoqué l'incident sans le vouloir bien que n'ayant pas approfondi.

"Racontez-moi, je vous prie. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien."

Et je ne mens pas pour une fois, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit.

"Comment cela ?

- Je me souviens m'être endormi dans mon lit puis de m'être réveiller dans une chambre d'hôpital, entre les deux le noir total."

Théodore lui-même n'a su me le dire. Pris d'insomnie, il était allé regarder un film dans le salon et à son retour j'étais en sang, des bleus sur tout le corps, déjà inconscient et à peine vivant. Il me l'a raconté peu après mon réveil et il avait ajouté qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible.

"Et que disent les médecins vis-à-vis de votre amnésie ?

- Choc post-traumatique."

Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire, pourtant. Je commence à croire que cela restera un mystère pour moi.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été pris en charge tout de suite par un psychologue ?

- Cela ne nous a pas paru nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que j'en ai largement assez dit pour aujourd'hui."

J'écrase ma cigarette avant de lui envoyer ma fumée dans la gueule. Je rassemble mes affaires, ouvre la porte, me retourne une dernière fois pour lui lancer avec une pointe d'amusement :

"A plus, la vieille."

Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs vides jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel j'entre précipitamment. J'appuie sur le bouton et il me mène jusqu'en enfer : l'enfer de la ville.

Je hais la civilisation. L'égoïsme humain me dégoûte. Le chacun pour soi, tous contre un me révulse. L'humanité est corrompue. L'Homme est fourbe et vil. L'Homme ne vit que pour la destruction. Nous avons envie de tout saccager, nous sommes tous des meurtriers en puissance. Cela fait partie de notre nature.

Nous n'y pouvons rien et même si beaucoup s'en défendent, se prétendent purs, trop de pureté extérieure ne cache bien souvent qu'un intérieur d'un vice sans bornes. Les Apôtres de dieu forniquent dans des orgies malsaines. Marie est une catin et son mari le plus grand cocu de l'histoire. Le Christ baise Marie-Madeleine dans les fourrées. La religion n'est qu'une gigantesque farce dont l'homme se sert pour justifier tant de massacres.

Je ne crois pas en dieu, en satan, en l'enfer, au paradis et encore moins en l'homme. Je crois en moi et c'est bien assez suffisant. L'Homme te trahira quoi qu'il advienne. Je vous entends rire, je suis un d'entre vous mais moi au moins je ne me cache pas la vérité : je suis un monstre, je l'assume même si ma nature profonde s'en repends. Je suis un monstre qui refuse de l'être.

Je suis la folie qui condamne vos actes. Je suis l'archange déchu. J'appartiens à tout le monde et à personne à la fois. Je suis libertin, je suis un connard. Je suis la lie de l'engeance humaine et je vous tuerais tous sur un coup de folie. La race humaine est foutue et je viens asséné à l'humanité le coup de grâce. Je suis la destruction au fond de vos âmes damnés.

Je suis la justice quand celle-ci a déserté ce monde et mon jugement est sans appel : la mort pour tous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on se reverra en enfer.

Je ne me leurre pas à ce sujet même si une part de moi espère encore en secret. Elle a tord. L'enfer ne m'effraye pas, en premier lieu parce que selon moi il ne peut exister et ensuite parce que je refuse d'avoir peur d'une justice soit-disant divine. Dieu n'existe pas. Amen.

Et aussi par fierté, je n'ai pas flanché face aux coups, aux brûlures, au fouet alors je n'ai aucune raison de craindre l'enfer. Je le connais. Ah quelle est belle notre jeunesse dorée. Nous avons tout mais aucun droit. On se fait frapper, violer et bien pire encore par les membres de nos propres familles et on ne peut que se la fermer et sauver les apparences. Parce que grâce à leur argent ils peuvent bafouer les droits de l'homme comme bon leur semble.

Vous enviez nos vies et l'image du bonheur que nous vous renvoyons à la gueule pour vous faire enrager. Vous ne savez pas le prix à payer : le prix du sang et du silence. Notre silence qu'on achète lâchement à coup de millions et de menaces. Alors enviez-moi du plus profond de votre être car c'est le seul plaisir qu'il me reste. Haïssez-moi avec autant de force que moi je vous hais.

Peut être qu'un jour la lutte des classes prendra fin mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour la faire cesser : elle est pour moi une source de joie illimité.

J'ai tout pour être heureux mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne sais pas l'être. Le bonheur pour moi ne dure que quelques heures, un sursis avant que la mélancolie me rattrape. Je ne suis pas seul dans ce cas, loin de là. Nous sommes les handicapés du bonheur, ceux qui ne connaissent la paix que dans la douleur parce que le bonheur les effraye.

Ceux qui pleurent chaque nuit dans le noir sans même savoir pourquoi et dont les larmes ont fini par se tarir. Nous sommes les abonnés du spleen et chaque heure de bonheur est devenue pour nous une torture. Regardez autour de vous, regardez bien, nous sommes ceux dont les coins intérieurs des yeux sont bleuis par trop de larmes versées sans raison et dont le destin est de souffrir jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

Ne me prenez pas en pitié ou bien il pourrait me venir l'envie de vous prouvez à quel point je n'en ai aucune pour vous.

* * *

><p>Il est bien trop tard pour être encore éveillé. Mes yeux fixent l'heure, le jour va bientôt se lever et moi je ne me suis pas couché. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je regarde. Un message de Millicent. Elle dit que je lui manque et qu'elle est certaine que je ne dors pas. Je lui répond d'aller se faire foutre.<p>

Je décide d'aller prendre un bain, laissant couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire en me déshabille, allume ma chaîne hi-fi. Une chanson de U2 démarre et j'entre enfin dans l'eau. Je ferme les yeux laissant mon esprit vagabonder.

Dans celui-ci je ne suis pas seul. Je me souviens de mes mains parcourant sa peau, du goût délicat de ses lèvres sur les miennes et son image reste gravée sur ma rétine. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis seule, U2 est remplacé par un bon vieux Led Zeppelin, mes yeux sont ouverts sur l'immensité du vide et en moi quelque chose est mort.

La lassitude c'est comme la fatalité, ça te retombe toujours dessus au moment où tu t'y attends le moins et ça annihile tout espoir de s'en débarrasser. En ce matin comme tant d'autres, la lassitude m'a prise en chasse. Maintenant je n'ai plus que deux choix : courir tout en sachant que c'est vain ou attendre.

Ce matin, j'ai choisi la facilité : attendre. Fermer les yeux et attendre que la lassitude me déserte. Attendre, encore et encore. Je sors de l'eau, ce bain a perdu tout intérêt. Je me sèche rapidement, violemment par frustration. J'enfile à la va-vite mon uniforme et mets mes ray-ban.

Je ne fais pas mon sac, je n'en ai pas envie. Le chauffeur s'impatiente en bas, je cours dans les escaliers et sors de l'immeuble. Je suis en retard, je m'en fous. Le chauffeur me fusille du regard. Note mentale : penser à baisser son salaire. Il pousse le moteur à fond, on arrive assez vite sur le parking du lycée. Je sors de la Bentley comme anesthésié. La fatigue me rattrape et me coupe les pensées. Déjà j'entends le murmure enjoué et imbuvable des lycéens en chaleur.

Le lycée c'est comme un bal de charité qui durerait plusieurs mois. On y va pour se faire bien voir, on serre la main à des imbéciles dont on a rien à foutre et on médit les uns sur les autres avec pour fond sonore les discours ennuyants de professeurs plus incompétents les uns que les autres. Tout cela en nous rappelant avec beaucoup d'insistance pourquoi nous sommes là.

Diplôme, aide humanitaire : même combat.

Cette matinée, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'ai fait que dormir en ne m'éveillant que pour changer de salle et c'est ce que je fais absolument tout les jours. J'ai d'excellentes notes pourtant. Je ne vous donnerais pas la satisfaction de vous dire que je triche, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je suis un connard, un de ceux qui répondent aux profs, sèchent les cours, enchaînent les rapports mais sont intouchables parce qu'à eux seuls ils font remonter le niveau de toute l'école. Les profs les détestent parce qu'ils sont insupportables, les intellos les haïssent parce qu'ils les battent en tout sans rien faire, les cancres leur vouent une haine sans pareille car ils ne craignent pas le renvoi.

Ce qui n'empêchent pas tout ce beau monde de tourner autour d'eux dans l'espoir vain de grappiller une miette de leur succès. A quoi bon réussir sans rien faire ? Réussir c'est emmerdant. C'est devenu une habitude et une cause de ma lassitude.

Je n'en peux plus de réussir. La réussite ne vaut rien quand on ne connaît pas l'échec. Quand on ne se bat pas pour l'obtenir de haute lutte, elle laisse comme un parfum âcre de bien mal acquis qui finit par nous étouffer. Des remords insensés, on regrette de tout avoir sans rien donner.

On oublie les règles, les conséquences de nos actes. Le "n'importe quoi" devient notre mot d'ordre. Faire n'importe quoi. Boire n'importe quoi. Manger n'importe quoi. Fumer n'importe quoi. Baiser n'importe quoi. Vivre ? N'importe quoi. Car bien sûr c'est ainsi. Cela fini toujours comme ça.

Je n'ai jamais connu l'échec. Je n'ai plus d'intérêt pour la réussite. Je veux juste foutre ma vie en l'air.

On ne sait pas vivre. On vit mal. On boit, on fume, on se défonce la tête du matin au soir et on baise. Le sexe est inutile. L'apogée de la connerie humaine. Immonde simulacre de corps à corps bestiaux, de jouissances feintes quand le jour se lève, d'avilissantes étreintes. Corruption de l'amour.

Ne voyez vous pas l'hypocrisie du sexe ? "Je te respecte mon coeur, je te fais l'amour." Mais il n'y a que manque de respect quand le sexe est de la partie. Ceux qui pensent le contraire ont tord.

Le sexe souille notre âme, notre corps et nous nous roulons dans notre propre souillure tels des putains qui n'ont plus de clients et qui ont oublié qu'ils n'étaient qu'un corps parmi tant d'autres. Nous qui nous disons des êtres civilisés, nous ne sommes que des bêtes.

Je sors enfin de ma torpeur matinale, il fait gris et froid. Pansy marche à mes côtés au rythme de la pluie glacée qui coule et s'infiltre tout autour de nous. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment le plus proche, nous y engouffrant rapidement. Une centaine de visage se tournent vers nous. La directrice nous fusille du regard.

"Mademoiselle Parkinson et Monsieur Malfoy, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Vous seriez vous enfin souvenu que vous faisiez partis de cet établissement ?"

Quelques rires fusent, je note mentalement de qui ils proviennent. On ne se moque pas de nous ou tout du moins pas devant nous et ces ignorants vont rapidement comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de transgresser cette règle tacite. Il est vrai que nous n'allons que rarement dans l'amphithéâtre pour les réunions hebdomadaires des dernières années mais il faut un début à tout.

Je garde la tête haute, envoie un regard de mépris à toute la salle avant de m'asseoir dignement sur un fauteuil en cuir clair à côté d'une des imbéciles qui a osé rire de moi. Je lui souri méchamment et elle en tremble presque d'effroi. Ma réputation me précède.

Le discours semble la fascinée, elle n'ose plus rien faire. Je la sens se détendre peu à peu. Elle commence certainement à croire que je ne lui ferais rien. Grave erreur. La réunion se termine. Elle se lève, je la retiens par le bras. Je sens qu'elle commence à paniquer.

Je me penche à son oreille, pressant par la force des choses mon corps contre celui de cette chienne galeuse. Je la sens frisonner de désir cette fois. Un sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres, je murmure d'une voix basse et séductrice à son oreille :

"Tu aimes rire, n'est ce pas ? J'ai un petit jeu pour toi, tu vas voir c'est très drôle. La chasse à l'homme, tu connais ?"

Je jouis de l'expression de pure terreur qui se peint sur son visage. Une chose est sûre : elle connaît.

"Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, à trois tu auras trente secondes pour courir le plus loin possible avant que je ne te prenne en chasse. Bien sûr cela vaut pour toutes les fois où je compterais jusqu'à trois jusqu'à ce que je décide que le jeu s'arrête. Hilarant, non ? Bien, un ... deux ... trois. Cours !"

Je lâche son bras et la regarde s'enfuir, grimpant sur les fauteuils pour aller plus vite, totalement paniquée. Dix secondes plus tard je me lance à sa poursuite. C'est mon jeu, qui a dit que j'en respectais les règles ?

Je n'ai pas à courir longtemps, ses petites jambes font trois pas là où je n'en fait qu'un. Elle réussi à sortir du lycée, je l'attrape par son sac à dos que je commence à fouiller d'une main tout en la tenant de l'autre pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Mes doigts effleurent un sachet en plastique, je le fait crisser et lui demande :

"Coke, beuh, shit ?

- Beuh."

Je souris, extirpe le sachet de son sac et le fourre dans ma poche. Je continue ma fouille et trouve un paquet de feuille que je prends aussi.

"Il y en a pour combien ?

- Environ cent livres.

- Cela ne sera pas trop dur comme perte, n'est ce pas ? Tu as combien par mois ? Cinq mille, dix mille ? Plus peut être ? Tu t'en sors bien, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

- Oui, Draco."

Je ressers ma prise sur son corps et lui dit sèchement à l'oreille :

"Monsieur Malfoy.

- Bien monsieur Malfoy.

- Parfait. Tu apprends vite petite fille, c'est ton mac qui doit être content. Maintenant dégage."

Je la repousse durement et elle tombe à terre comme le déchet humain qu'elle est, avant de m'éloigner du lycée. Encore une petite pouffiasse, si simple à effrayer. Cela en devient presque lassant. J'ai envie de hurler contre tous ces insignifiants cafards pour qu'ils se bougent un peu.

Je joue seul à un jeu dont ils ne comprennent pas les règles. La joie du début de les écraser sans difficulté a été remplacé par une haine froide contre ces ignorants. Je joue à une partie de poker et sur la table les autres joueurs ont posé leur cartes face visible.

Je pourrais ne pas tricher mais est-ce vraiment possible ?

* * *

><p>Comment vous expliquez ce mal qui me ronge le coeur ? Cette lente agonie sans cause.<p>

Je me vide de mon essence sans savoir d'où provient la fuite. Je suis las et triste et plus encore la nuit.

La nuit, si belle, si douce, si dure pour les êtres comme moi. Ceux qui restent des heures entières les yeux ouverts, fixant le noir.

Le noir qui m'envahi corps et âme. Le noir insondable sans même une lueur à laquelle se raccrocher.

Je cherche un peu de chaleur entre mes draps mais la solitude me glace. Mes pensées sont corrompues et de sordides fantasmes me hantent et m'assaillent.

Comment vous décrire l'acuité avec laquelle je me suis vu torturé mes bourreaux ?

Je me suis vu faire des guirlandes de leur viscères, des chapelets de leurs ongles, brûler leur cheveux pour leur faire avaler ensuite, les priver de leur organes sexuels, jouer aux osselets avec leurs dents, arracher leurs yeux à la petite cuillère, découper leurs membres dans une boucheries inhumaines, extirper leur coeur encore chaud et pulsant de mes mains, les souillant à jamais du vermeil fascinant de leur sang.

Je les ai vu brûler dans un feu de joie que j'aurais créer, hurler, gémir, pleurer, supplier. Et je leur ai fait encore bien pire que tout cela.

Je subis ces visions chaque nuit dans le noir, cela me révulse autant que ça me réjouit.

Et je me souviens des coups, des larmes, de la douleur, la peur, les pleurs et mon impuissance à échapper à cela.

Mes yeux qui fixent le noir me rappellent une chose, la seule qui compte vraiment.

_Le monde n'est que noirceur._

**_A suivre ... _**

_Chapitre cinq : posté. Sixième : à relire, POV mystérieux. Postage : la semaine prochaine. Réclamations : parlez-en à mon psychiatre. _

_"Je l'aimais mal au fond, comme tout les enfants." _**ANNA.**

Mary J. Anna.


End file.
